Loss of Control Pt1
by j.lynn14
Summary: "Power is everywhere, vibrant energies wishing to be released, it all depends on one thing: The will to harness said strength. Does it come from within or is it acquired by the bonds of others who help us achive the summit of our goals?" Rated: MA, LEMONS, course language, FLUFF, NaruHina. SasuSaku. Masochism. Angst.
1. Chapter One

The corridor ahead of Naruto was long and dark; it seemed to twist and turn with pitch black shadows that felt almost alive the way they stretched up the walls like claw marks from a biju. On closer inspection he could actually feel chunks of the damp walls missing, as if someone had been dragged down this pathway by force. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

As he moved forward he picked up the pace, feeling uneasy, though he thought his ears deceived him there seemed to be the faint roar of a crowd in the distance. With every step closer he became more certain, there was definitely loud cheering echoing down the never-ending hallway.

 _We must be in the right place then_ , Naruto thought to himself. He gulped down his fear, and shook away the sweat on his brow. What was he so scared of? He was the hero of Konoha for Pete's sake! Not even the creator of all chakra was a match for him and Sasuke. Even still, he couldn't completely shake the feeling of dread, it hung thick and heavy in the air. A couple hundred more feet and he finally approached a fork in the hall, the one to the right was where all the noise emanated from, a slight glow of light flickered in the distance, to the left he could see a door about ten yards away. Anyone else would think it empty but Naruto could sense the hate boiling from the room like someone was screaming in his face.

"Shadow clone justu." He made a clone poof into existence, nodded in the direction of the door, put a finger to his lips and darted toward the faint glow and deafening crowd. Focusing chakra in his feet he scaled the wall and stuck to the ceiling as he peered through the doorway. At first he was blinded by the light all around the room, having been submerged in darkness for so long. A millisecond later his eyes adjusted and he almost gasped at the sheer size of this coliseum like structure. There must have been hundreds, no thousands of spectators hollering at the top of their lungs. At the center of the room there was a large oval shaped arena with different obstacles and terrains all around it, he then noticed a plume of dust kicking up to the far side of the oval, opposite of where he stood now. He strained his eyes to see through the dirt that was slowly clearing the air, two figures started to emerge, a smaller one on the ground and a tall one leaning over, looking to take the weapon in his hand and give the final blow. It all happened so fast, there was no time for Naruto to act. The spear-like rod impaled the ground with a sharp ringing, but the small figure had vanished. Disappeared like an invisibility cloak was draped right over it. The tall figure bellowed in frustration, this was clearly not the first time he missed his target.

With the air completely free of debris he could clearly make out the details of the infuriated man; he had dark skin and a broad build, his face resembling that of the Raikage, but somehow more rage was etched across his features and the comparison made him sick. Suddenly off to the left in front of some moss covered boulders he thought he spotted a small completely tan figure, like something had covered itself with the dirt of the ground but as soon as he started to make out its shape it vanished again. The moss seemed to be moving as if it was being walked on. Naruto realized. _That must be the person who was on the ground, now camouflaging into the rubble._ A high-pitched scream pierced the depths of Naruto's soul as he watched small bits of moss slip to the floor, a gust of dirt surrounding the now visible girl sprawled out. The dark man whipped his head around to see her injured and a malicious evil grin painted his face with determination. A second spear sprung from his other arm. _That must be his jutsu_. Naruto thought. _He actually shape-shifts his body into deadly daggers at will_. The spear man slowly approached the motionless body, waving his arms to arouse the crowd. The booming applause reverberated in Naruto's chest, _this is what the people wanted to see, this is what they came here for: a bloody brawl to the death_. From watching the scene unfold while so stock still Naruto had entered sage mode and his body wouldn't allow him to stand in silence any longer, without even thinking he sprung into action, pulling himself through the door way and flying down the staircase. He reached the bottom in an instant, and in another bound he was planted between both of the fighters before anyone had even noticed his arrival.

The man halted for a beat, then charged full force screaming, "Baka! How dare you interfere!" One glance from Naruto and the man stopped in his tracks once again, fearful of the kyuubi powers combined with sage, the plus sign of Naruto's pupils being so prominent.

Smirking at the disapproval of the crowd Naruto spoke softly to the man, "How about we end this fighting, for all of you. I want to set you free my friend." He held out his hand and for a split second the mans eyes softened, he could have sworn he saw a tear escape down his right cheek. The next thing he knew the mans eyes were glowing a sickly looking green, the man fell to his knees as if in agony, his spear arms retracting and turning back to normal. He turned and saw the same light coming from the girl still unconscious. The crowd died down to near silence as a gate opened from the center of the wall in front of him. A short, slim boy with dark red hair emerged, dressed completely in white. He stalked out to the center of the ring of rock, smiling and slowly clapping.

He reached his destination in front of Naruto and chuckled, "We've been making a lot of noise, I was wondering when you would show up, Uzumaki Naruto."

As the clone Naruto approached the door he could hear faint sounds of chains clanging around and small sobs of pain. He unlatched the door and with a loud heavy creaking it swung open to reveal dozens of shinobi restrained to the walls with glowing green chains. The room was dark and cold aside from a single lantern hanging from the center of the ceiling. Many of them spoke at once, shouting at the clone "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" As he was looking at each of them in turn he spun his head to the back of the room where he felt a familiar chakra, his knees almost buckling beneath him as he recognized the blonde tuft of pigtails staring at the ground.

The anger in his gut made him enter tailed beast mode. "I'm here to help you all escape." Naruto said simply. Orange chakra rolled off him in waves once Temari's sunken face found his, she was pale with her cheeks hollowed from malnutrition, still a faint smile danced on her lips. Naruto's chakra arms shot in all different directions, gently trying to pry the chains from the walls. The second his chakra came in contact with the metal it felt as if he was being burned with acid, a green ooze spreading up all his arms. Leaving tailed beast mode was the only option he had, taking large gulps of air as if he had almost drowned. "What is all this? Who did this to you Temari?" The clone was now pacing the small room wishing he could come up with a different strategy, but we all know how good Naruto was at thinking of things on the spot. Problem solving was not one of his strong points, that's why he left all the planning to The Mastermind of Konoha. He cursed himself for not following the plan he was supposed to, but now was not the time for self pity, besides, Shikamaru would thank him for freeing his girl. Crossing the room he took a knee in front of the sick looking Sand shinobi and furrowed his brow.

Her smile had vanished now, seeing him lose hope, "Arigato Naruto, but I don't think even you can break this ninjutsu, pretty sure it might be a combination of genjutsu as well. We've been here so long but no one has escaped. Not for lack of trying, there just seems to be no way out." Her eyes once so bright and full of color appeared dead and dark, as if all the life she once saw for herself was being drained from within. She hung her head in defeat, once again glaring at the ground.

A low furling growl rose from Naruto's throat, "Shikamaru would be disappointed, if he saw how quickly you've given up." She took a quick shallow breath of air and her eyes grew wide at the high pitched swirling of chakra in Naruto's hand. His rasengan collided with the brick around her wrist and it crumbled to pieces, if he couldn't free them from the chains he would at least get them out of that room.

Falling forward from the weight of the chains and the soreness in her arms she took a few deep breaths before looking up at Naruto through her lashes. "You really are something special, now lets hurry and get everyone else be-fore-" she started choking on her own words as the chains began to dissolve around the room. Temari and some of the others screeched a plea before all of their eyes lit up with an ominous neon green glow. Out of no where they stood and advanced on the Naruto clone, arms outstretched in an almost zombie like state. All of them grabbed him at once and the same green chakra started to consume him with agony, the last glimpse the shadow clone captured was heavy tears streaming down Temari's face before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke

Naruto's heartbeat quickened as the weight of everything his clone experienced hit him all at once; Temari, the chains, green acid chakra, the pain, in just a second Naruto knew almost everything he needed to. He took a protective stance in front of the two fighters, now incapacitated. Glaring at the boy, he secretly made a clone in the hallway he had previously stood in, allowing himself to prepare for the next round of nature chakra. He already knew the chains dissolved the kyuubi cloak alone, _time to try out toad power on those crazy chains._ Suddenly flashes of Nagato, Kushina and Karin bubbled through his subconscious, Naruto's stance softened as he searched the pitch black holes on the sad boys face. "So I guess I should be calling you family."

He took a step forward and the boy immediately fell back, his grin flipping into a grimace, "I have no family, I've always been alone. You of all people won't change that, you couldn't understand." He pauses and looks as if he's about to puke, "Besides, your blood is impure from that inadequate father of yours, your idiot mother made sure of that." His evil chuckle boils Naruto's blood further. "You've probably been kept in the dark since you're just a dumb ninja but Kushina was shunned from the clan after she was sent to the leaf, marrying Minato and making you was the cherry on top of her banishment. Her brutal death by that nine tailed fox you hold so dear is exactly what she deserved."

It takes every ounce of good in Naruto to not cut this guys head off here and now, _every ounce_ , but he remembers his mission and the real goal at hand. "Let's focus on you and me and leave my parents out of this," Naruto sighs as he enters tailed beast mode, the dozens of shinobi his clone had encountered were now pouring out of that room into the arena and before he could take another breath he's surrounded by glowing green eyes. "What makes you think I wouldn't understand you? I know how it feels to lose control, to feel so lost and lonely. That's why you developed this jutsu isn't it?" He couldn't tell if the gasps from the crowd were due to his sincerity or the orange chakra rolling off his body, _probably both,_ he thought. "It's okay to lose yourself occasionally, especially in times of pain, but I'm here to help you now. We rely on our friends to make sure we don't go too far." Once more Naruto's hand is outstretched, vulnerable.

The young Uzumaki scoffed, "Enough with your stupid dreams, you and I will never be friends, time to die Naruto!" Just as all the puppet-like ninja went to advance on him the ceiling crashed open with a familiar female voice yelling her arrival.

"CHA!" Chunks of rubble shattered into a million pieces as Naruto peered up to see several silhouettes of his favorite comrades. Sakura was leading fist first into the ground, creating a giant crater and sending more debris into the air, InoShikaCho not far behind her. Team Kurenai came barreling in next with Sai and Kakashi riding in on a giant dragon painting from Sai's jutsu. Finally a dark figure flitted behind Naruto and as his sword left it's sheath a high pitched ringing sang through the air, the familiar sound washed waves of comfort over Naruto in an instant.

"Nice of you all for showing up, just remember not to hurt them, they're under some kind of genjutsu," Just like a well oiled machine, Ino started to relay Shikamaru's plan to everyone at once.

 _Way to listen and stick to the plan,_ Shikamaru thought to Naruto, making him roll his eyes. The teams and tasks were already decided: Kiba and Shino were to create cover with insects and by creating a whirlwind of dust. Kurenai and Hinata must attempt to incapacitate as many shinobi as possible with genjutsu and gentle fist techniques. Shikamaru would handle Temari's wind while Choji grabbed and restrainded as many chains as he could. Ino and Sakura were to watch over and help out anywhere they saw fit. Kakashi and Sai were to distract the Uzumaki while keeping an eye on Naruto and Sauske, the power duo meant to stop the shinobi and his jutsu.

"And be careful of those chains, they control your chakra!" Naruto added aloud.

Sauske finally takes a look at the red headed boy and his eyes widen just a fraction, he places his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "That kid, I remember him from some of my first days with Orochimaru, he was left behind when we found Karin trying to run away. Watch yourself Naruto, normally the men don't acquire the ability of Uzumaki chains without irrevocable mental trauma." They both narrow their eyes at each other. It seems like an eternity passes before anyone makes a move, then suddenly Sauske is about to strike the boy but a flash of energy burns too bright to follow his movements, Sauske's sword is in the dirt and the boy is holding himself up by chains protruding from his midsection and back. "Kichirou, you coward!" Sauske screamed. All of them start to engage in battle and the crowd comes back to life for the first time, cheering on their host and hero.

Naruto rushes to Sauske's aide as he dodges and weaves his way around the chains being thrown at him, looking more and more like a snake. Narrowly missing the blonde spikes on Naruto's head he tucks and rolls past several chains that strategically separate him from Sauske's side, he grunts out "Sauske! We're not here to kill anyone! Everyone can be saved!" His attacks were too direct, too lethal, he's obviously going for the kill.

"Not everyone is capable of change Naruto, trust me, this one is too far gone." He replies with a grimace.

Surprised and appalled by Sauske's words Naruto is distracted, lost in thought, before he can react there's a huge hook and chain smacking him in the side of the head. _Whoosh, thwack, splutter._ Naruto slides face first into the cloud of fighting ninja, lost and in a daze. His head is bleeding, he can't see more than a foot in front of him but suddenly he hears a high pitched scream. _Hinata_! The sirens going off in his head clear the fuzz around the edges and he finds himself sprinting toward the endangered kunoichi. She's cornered by half a dozen shinobi but she's not in trouble, quite the opposite, her vibrant blue aura is striking their central chakra point, knocking them out cold, while keeping their lives and bodies intact. His smirk disappeared as fast as it came when he catches a glimpse of a small, near invisible chakra chain headed straight for Hinata's blind spot. "NO!" Naruto shrieks. She looks over and notices the sheer panic in his eyes as he comes fumbling towards her, chakra arms shooting out in every direction, clones popping out of no where without even a hand sign. Naruto sees his whole life flash before his eyes as he doubts he'll make it in time. He kicks himself mentally as he remembers all the times she was there for him and he didn't. Even. Notice. Tears ran down his face as he feared his wife was about to die in front of him. _Not yet,_ he pleads, _we haven't had enough time._

Sauske opens up the first level of his susanoo, cursing himself for not taking the fight serious enough to begin with. _I should have known Naruto would still be such a fool. I'll just have to take care of this myself._ "Kichirou, this will be over quickly." In a snap Sauske's susanoo cloaked arm and sword is at the Uzumaki's face but he latches chains around it and pulls it into his hand, green chakra spilling over the purple, Sauske lurches forward and uses his free hand to pull Kichirou's collar and activates his magyeko sharingan. Before he can make eye contact he feels a tingling pull in his psyche to turn around, that's when Kakashi comes flying down from above and lands directly behind Sauske with a grunt, _CRUNCH_ , he starts coughing and spluttering up blood. He took a direct hit from a huge chain to protect Sauske and is now falling to his knees with his eyes flickering that sickly shade of green.

Maniacal laughter emanates from his lungs, "I was really hoping to control you Sauske, but this one will do." An evil grin slides across his face as Kakashi begins to fight like a rag-doll.

The susanoo explodes to full capacity as Sauske slams Kichirou into the crowd with unseen speed. Everyone starts to panic and flee the stands, trampling over one another. The chains and their control start to flicker as the boy is smacked from place to place. If looks could kill this glare of crimson would bore through even the strongest of souls and pierce the psyche like a hot blade cutting ice. This kind of bubbling rage hasn't been released since Itachi was still alive. No, this is much worse, for the first time everything is blurry around the edges, the room has a red tint that seems to grow more and more vivid with every throw, every crash and pop of bones breaking, every drop of blood spilt is a wave of revenge. _So I had forgotten what grief felt like.._ Sauske thought to himself as his cheeks became soaked. There's never been a better loss of control.

Meanwhile Naruto and his clones are all working together to keep all the chains from striking and taking control of his friends, Hinata is finishing off the last of the ninja as the chain that was about to attack her fades out of existence in his hands. Naruto runs to her side and grabs her in a spinning hug, as he turns he sees that his best friend is fighting with everything he has, Sakura is healing Kakashi on the ground with Ino at her side giving her more chakra. Even from this distance Naruto can see the fire in him is going out. He jumps with her still in his arms and is at his leaders side, seeing clearly now the wound was from a chain. A low buzzing comes from his chakra as his anger awakens Kurama's full tailed beast cloak, allowing him to join Sauske in attempting to finish off this monster for good. They both use their most powerful attacks.

"Blaze Release Kagutsuchi!"

"Wind Style Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto makes a giant rasenshuriken, one larger than he's ever made, seeing galaxies inside the swirling blue chakra and tsunamis in the white spikes of wind. Sauske's perfect black flame arrow takes shape and continues to grow in size until its almost as big as a building. In order for him to match the exact chakra level of Naruto's intense jutsu he reactivates his sharingan, glimpsing a refection of his own rage as he connects their power. They both chuck their jutsu directly at their enemy, soaring through the air the black flames take over the cycling wind and their mass increases once more as they morph together into the deadly flaming explosion that is Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. (Thanks Minato.)

"Naruto.. _Naruto_... NARUTO!" A small pink blob starts to come into view as his vision returns, however the world seems to be shaking.

A half groan-half gurgle comes out of his mouth and he coughs up a hot, thick, dark liquid. "Whaa.. What happened ...Sakura?" he realized then that it was his body shaking, not the ground.

She put her ear to his chest "Thank God you're finally awake, you've got a punctured lung and I've gotta finish draining it." Her muscles relax a fraction since he's now at least a little conscious. "The explosion you and Sauske made took down the colosseum, some debris must have made its way back to you." Light green medical chakra spreads over Naruto's chest and he already felt the pressure start to lift from his lungs.

As he finally went to take in his surroundings he realized there were at least a hundred medic ninja setting up tents to treat the shinobi they saved as well as the stragglers from the crowd. He counted a couple dozen white tents already on the side of the hill he could see, messenger ninja jumped from oak to oak as the sun was setting behind the whole scene before him. He started to sit up but Sakura pushed him back down onto the faux-stretcher, "How long was I out? We headed out this morning, it-it can't be twilight already!" The shaking started up again and Naruto realized he was going into shock, remembering Kakashi on the ground, barely saving Hinata, _that's why the explosion was so huge. Sauske must have felt the same desperation._ "Kakashi! Where? Is he.. and everyone else?" Naruto searched the glistening teal of her eyes for a flicker of emotion.

She stared down at him, not sad, but not ecstatic. "Yes, its near dusk, you were out for a while, you lost a lot of blood from your head injury, you're honestly lucky you activated the nine tail's powers. With out it's healing you could have died." She pauses and checks his chest again. No more gurgling.

"Sakura, I'm fine now, thank you. I need to know about Kakashi, and where's Sauske?" The more conscious he became the less patience he had.

"Actually Sauske is the one who got him back to the village, I couldn't treat him well enough with our limited resources here." She heaved a sigh. "Kakashi.. has stabilized.. but he's still in a coma, if it had been one centimeter left it would have shredded the bicuspid valve on his heart. We've done all we could, now he just has to come back after that trauma." She hung her head, almost in defeat. "Hinata's been so worried about you, go find her. She should be at housing tent 03." Nodding in the direction and leaping away with a half-smile the powerful kunoichi never looked so weak.

Her long, silky, bluish-black hair was hard to miss, he walked up quickly and quietly behind her as she paced alone in the 4 foot wide tent. She went to turn back and slammed right into his chest, cheeks sprinkled with a pink flush, "Oh! Excuse m- Nar-NARUTO!" She leapt into his arms, tears streaming down her already wet cheeks. As he cradled her in his broad grasp he looked up into her lilac eyes as they spilled dozens of tears over and over, he places soft kisses on her lips and her peach skin heats to a deep pomegranate. He feels a blush creep over his own face as he knows the effect he has. "I love you Naruto-kun. I-I thought-" her voice trailed off, a continuous stream of liquid falling down her face.

He set her back on her feet while keeping one arm around her and took her chin in his other hand. He stared at her for a second and then started loudly and dramatically slurping up her tears! "Mwah! Mwah! Mmm, Hinata tears!" She giggled as he snaked his face into the crook of her neck, still licking all the stray lines of salty water. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear.

She gasped and pulled back, her cheeks getting darker still. Once her eyes met his sparkling blue she smiled once again, "I can see that, so do you wanna help out here or head back to the village to see Kakashi?" As soon as she asked she knew the answer. Naruto was giddy with energy, nearly bouncing out of his sandals. Almost like he didn't just have three near death experiences in a row.

Bowing and gesturing for the exit Naruto mumbled, "Beauty first." The sly smirk on his face made her hesitate but she continued out of the tent, just as she opened the flap she felt a frim _thwack_ on her ass. No time to react considering Shikamaru and Temari were standing right in front of her. Naruto walks out with his hand on the back of his head, knowing he's ganna pay for that one later. "Haha, hey you guys, Temari you already look so much better!" He pulls Hinata in and she buries her face in his chest once more, the sting of the smack making her blush return for the billionth time.

Temari took one look at Hinata and raised her brow at Naruto before speaking with a cracking voice. "We wouldn't have made it with out you Naruto, arigato." She leaned back onto Shika's shoulder, surprising him a bit, but his eyes softened and his cheeks warmed as he looked down at her out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto shrugged, "I'll always be here to take down the bad guys."

Shika scoffed and punched his shoulder, "You'da been lost without the rest of us jerk!" Looking down at Temari he held his head high, he must be smitten with the fact that _he_ saved _her_ this time around. Or maybe he's just smitten. "Have you heard anything about Kakashi? Sakura has evaded us. Everything happened so fast after you and Sauske brought the house down, literally." Shikamaru looks serious all over again. _What a drag._

A genuine smile stretched across Naruto's face, "Oh well yeah, she told me his body is all fixed but someone has to go wake him up." He squeezed Hinata for emphasis, "We're headed there to do that right now!"

Holding a hand up he interjected, "Whoa wait a minute, what about Sauske? Did he go already? He's the one who really ruined our initial plan. He had no right to try to take command and attack outright that way. Don't we need to deal with that?"

Naruto shook his head, "If it's about the principle of disobeying orders, I'm with you, but I can tell you that he wasn't wrong in doing so. He's the one who took Kakashi back to Konoha. Sauske has grown on his journey to repent, I've seen it. When he told me about Kichirou I didn't wanna believe it, that's why I got hit, I was an idiot for not seeing clearly before. He's part of my balance and I need his perspective sometimes." Naruto looked up at the pinkish-purple sky sprinkled with cotton soft clouds. "I talked with Kichirou a bit before you guys came and had a shadow clone try to get Temari and the rest of them out of there. In both of those instances; reading his emotions in person and looking into his psyche as my shadow clone was consumed, I can assure you that shell of a shinobi was dead inside." He shuddered at the thought.

"Okay but that doesn't explain how he put all those others under genjutsu? Temari said she never felt any chains pierce her, she was near the border of our villages and just blacked out. Woke up in those chains and had to fight for her life." Shika's forehead wrinkled at the thought of her being hurt.

"It's kinda hard to explain but after I got hit I ran into Hinata while she was disabling a bunch of ninja at once. She was totally holding her own and everything but then I saw a tiny looking chain going straight for her blind spot. When I finally got hold of it at the last second I could feel it wasn't a real chain, just chakra leading up to one of the ninja that were being controlled by Kichirou." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "So basically the end of the chain point had this little needle that would inject some of his chakra to control shinobi, so it spread like a disease." Naruto nodded for emphasis, satisfied in his explanation.

Light bulbs are burning so bright they _POP!_ "Ohh, that was his secret, when he was attacking with those huge chains he was trying to control Sasuke, shoving you and everyone else aside." He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Exactly," Naruto said, "The stronger the opponent he wanted to control increased the need for larger chains and chakra amounts. Again his Rinnegan is making him a target, that's why he needs to keep his distance from the village for now. He's still trying to protect us all from the shadows, I don't think this will stop him. Sauske has saved people the same way I have.. well kinda the same, in his own way. Kichirou was just gone internally, there's no saving someone like that, I don't doubt he was right about that crazy bastard.." His eyes bugging out of his head as he thought about it again.

"For sure, but to be honest that guy did remind me of Orochimaru a bit, being that obsessed with Sasuke.." Shika smirked.

Naruto hackled like a hyena, "Hehehe, you got that right! Weird clothes, creepy face, evil monologues about hating my dad and all!"

He cackles a reply "Haha alright, so anyway didn't you say you were headed to Konoha already?" Naruto nodded, more ecstatic than ever. Shika used his free hand to cup his chin in contemplation, "What would you say if we were to tag along?" Temari looked at him as if to interject but it was Hinata who spoke first.

Luckily all the blush had drained from her face and she knew her voice wouldn't fail her, "No no, it's fine you two, Temari still needs to rest and you can't leave her all alone Shikamaru-san." Her innocent little grin spoke bounds to Temari but Shika was still a little lost. _Definitely need to be alone with Naruto to get back at him for that less-than-smooth move.._ Hinata thought _._

He dropped his hand from his face and drew a long sigh, "Alright alright, I've gotta go find Choji anyway, make sure he doesn't deplete all the food rations." Giving a secret wink to Naruto he wrapped his arm around Temari's waist, taking most of her weight he helped her walk to the nearest food tent.

As Naruto watched them disappear in the distance Hinata's blood boiled all over again, pinching his ear lobe and dragging him between two empty looking tents she brought his face to hers, almost losing her train of thought with the dangerously seductive look he was wearing. "Don't you look at me like that mister, you're in _soo_ much trouble! What were you thinking?!" She stifled a giggle by biting her bottom lip and put her fists on her hips, trying to look tough.

He smiles even more seductively looking up at her through his lashes, grabbing her wrists, her protest to no avail, he places them on his shoulders. As he stands up straight forcing her to look up at him his face is just inches from hers. "Oh please Hina, don't pretend you didn't like it." The smirk on his face growing with his ego.

Stomping her foot in protest she scowls through her desire to laugh, "Ugh!.. That's besides the point! That kinda stuff should be saved.. for.. ya know... the bedroom.." Trailing off in a whisper her face was the color of a fire hydrant.. again. There was no where to hide with him holding her arms in place. _Why do I feel like I'M the one being punished?_ She thought to herself as her eyes wandered to his soft looking lips.

He feels his pants get tight as she squirms in anticipation, "You and I both know you've never asked for that in bed." He smirks at her, seeing the desire he holds reflecting in her eyes.

Her brow furrows as she pouts her lip. "Well.. I don't know how to ask for those kinds of things.." He can feel her twiddling her fingers behind his head.

Letting go of her wrists, and smiling to himself when she grabs onto his neck, he pulls her in by the waist so their bodies are pressed together. The setting sun rains through the gaps in the trees and creates a halo of light around them both, his breathing gets shallow and both their heartbeats quicken dramatically. You'd think a couple that's been married a month wouldn't act like teenage love birds but they're not exactly completely comfortable yet. Although neither of them would ever admit it to anyone, the first night of their honeymoon didn't end in the loss of their innocence. They were both too nervous to go any farther than their under clothes. Now standing here in front of her, after thinking they could have lost each other today, watching her feel how excited he was for her made him want to get lost in her all over again. "I'd know exactly what to do if you just told me." She leaned in some more, her eyes closing slightly and went for a kiss. Naruto gently backed away, simultaneously saying "Oh no, I just said you have to communicate. What do you want?" Maybe it was the sun, or maybe it was from the words he just said, but it was getting really hot all of a sudden. Whether this worked or not he was about to combust just thinking about all the things he'd do to her if she'd let him. He was becoming more and more confident in his ability to read her body but he wanted to know he was doing everything he could to please her. She started to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, then again, and once more, no words came to her. Her brows knit together the way they always do when she's frustrated, or confused, or just feeling shy. A small chuckle escaped his throat as he kissed the wrinkled skin on her forehead. "C'mon, I won't ever judge you, I love you and I wanna make you happy. Just start small and try it out? For me Hina?" There it was, the blinding and bright 110% Uzumaki smile, and it was all _hers._

She could still hardly believe this blonde Greek god was her soul mate and partner for life. Clearing her throat she did the big doe-eyed-thing that always makes his nose bleed and asked as loudly as she could muster, "Kiss me?"

She readied her lips but again he denied her, "Uh-Uh, tell me where?" He was having way too much fun with this teasing.

Widening her eyes at him in frustration her lips curved up in a smirk as she stated in a low voice, "I want you to kiss my lips," Dropping her eye lids a bit and relaxing her jaw, she'd never looked sexier in her life. " _Please?_ " she added, the wetness of her tongue sticking to her lip.

 _Oh the agony!_ He couldn't continue teasing her anymore if he wanted, she was too hot. "Good girl," was murmured right into her mouth and as their lips tangled together in a familiar dance it was as if they were alone on an island. Not a soul in sight over the miles and miles of crashing blue waves. Every time their tongues touched it was as if the sand caught fire, melted and froze all at once. After every gulp of air a jolt of lightning would sizzle all the way down _there_ as their lips met again and again. She pressed her hips into his, feeling him at her waist, she scraped her nails against the back of his head and ran her fingers down his neck.

He gasped over her lips, as his hands found her perfect round ass he realized he was pulling her to him even harder, _almost like we can't get close enough through all these clothes_. He smiled to himself as he started to reach up her shirt, a split second later finding himself standing alone with his mouth wide open.

 _Now it's my turn to tease him,_ Hinata thought as she focused chakra in her leg muscles and jumped out of Naruto's grip. _He really was going too far, we're OUTSIDE in public after all._ Landing atop the tree that was behind her she rolled her eyes at the thought of being caught getting groped, "How about we get home so I can tell you more things I want?" She giggled at the dumbfounded look on his face as he stood there, a tent in his pants, hands groping the empty air in front of him.

After a beat Naruto straightened up, ran a hand through his hair and quickly shook a leg to reposition before jumping to the branch next to her. "Definitely!" They take off in the direction of Konoha, soaring in silence through the leaves, lost in a reverie of what's to come.

Once they reached a break in the forest the night sky started to darken further, massive cumulonimbus rolling in from every direction. Earth shattering crackling of thunder booms over their heads. Quickly Naruto scans his surroundings, to the right of the clearing there's a bit of a mountain side hugging the line of trees they just escaped. It's about one hundred yards away and looks to have dips and curves in the rock, either there's a really big shadow on that wall of stone or he's just found a cave. Off to his left constant strobe lights dance over the horizon, bursts of energy discharging into a vibrant electrical spectacle in the atmosphere. A heavy gust flies past them almost in escape as a sheet of water starts to fall in the distance. "Well, we can keep going straight for the village and hope that doesn't come our way or..." Naruto's sarcasm doesn't seem to entertain her because before he finishes she's grabbing his sleeve and pulling him toward the mountain.

They haven't cleared half the distance to safety when the sky starts dropping buckets of rain and large pieces of hail on their backs. Traveling close to the echelon of trees helped keep the lightening from targeting them though. Hinata's clothes were getting heavier and the faster she ran the more welts she got from baseball sized ice spiraling like rockets from above. The rain is so dense Naruto has a hard time seeing more than a few feet in front of him while the Byakugan is helping keep them in the right direction. Suddenly Hinata gets struck directly in the back of the head with a near softball sized frozen shard, causing her steps to falter as she collapses to her knees. "Ahh.. Naruto!" In a second he's at her side, ready to scoop her up as the brightest fracture of light takes down the tree next to them in an instant. Just as it comes crashing to the ground with a loud protest from the creaking of braking wood he rolls out of the way with her in his arms. As he reaches his feet he uses the last of his excess energy and chakra to manifest the simplest red cloak, sprinting to cover and shielding her while she guides him.

Upon entering the cave Naruto's footsteps echo into the gigantic cavern, stretching back for what could be miles, pitch blackness consumes them and all sight. He sets Hinata by the wall near the entrance, "Do you have your tarp and sleeping bag on you?" His voice was shaking, drawing huge mouthfuls of air he takes a quick knee in front of her. Rubbing his hands down his face, hiding his downhearted expression, she nods and starts using medical ninjutsu on her head, feeling a small lump swelling into existence. "Okay, here.. take my pack.. I should have.. some matches too." He unhooks it and sets it down next to her, "I'm going to make a pit.. and look for some firewood, whenever you feel better could you set up a place to rest?" Naruto said turning on his heel.

Hinata went to stand and called out, "No wait, I'll take care of the fire pit but if we stay in these freezing wet clothes.. they won't dry and we won't get warm. Come help me first, then look in the cave for any kindling." The flash of lightning displaying her blush intermittently.

He came back quickly, a small smile on his face, "If you wanted me naked you should have just asked." She giggles as he grabs the hem of her shirt, lifting her arms over her head he peels it off and lays it out over the small boulder next to them. She does the same for him and then grabs the button of his pants but he stops her, "I think I've got that," she frowns, "No offence but we need to start a fire.. at least before I get distracted." A deep crimson blush stretches from cheek to cheek across his face.

Again a jovial jingle fills the air. "Okay I guess you're right." She takes her own pack off along with her bottoms, now the both of them just in their semi-dry under clothes and sandals. Naruto uses his rasengan for light and heads off into the darkness with a smirk. Taking both tarps out Hinata layers them behind a small cluster of stalagmites extruding from the ground, laying down one of the sleeping bags soft side up she keeps the other rolled and uses it as a pillow. Once again green chakra spills from her hand and slowly soothes the bump under her hair. _Can't let Naruto know how bad this is, he'd totally freak out._ She thought with a grimace.

After some time the lump starts to shrink as does her pain, soon she's feeling much better and gets up to stretch her legs. She walks a few feet away from the camp into the cave and packs her fist with the rest of her chakra. Causing a clash and clang the ground crumbles beneath her fingers. A perfect round crater is born, many chunks of rock scattered around. She takes them and starts to place them around the ring of earth. An almost commercial looking fireplace fixed in front of her.

She walks back down the slight hill to the front of the cave, careful not to get too close to the entrance; half due to her nakedness and half to the freezing mist from the invariable storm. Lilac eyes brimming with chakra strain to overlook the horizon, the hail is so dense it's as if the sky is draping glass sheets over everything in its path. If not for hyper focus her vision would turn into an almost kaleidoscope of rain, wind, ice and debris. Still, with even the most trained Byakugan it was hard to make out anything more than about fifty feet away. Surveying the sky strikes of lightning disseminate in every direction with no end in sight. Being this blind leaves her feeling dizzy and misplaced, she reclines against the cool rock and sinks down to sit on her heels. We're going to be stuck here all night. She leaned her head back for a moment as the chakra drained from her eyes. Slapping her knees and getting to her feet she decides to make the best of it.

Trotting over to their supplies she takes some rope and ties both ends to the stalagmites, then grabbing her shirt she rings out the water, shakes it against the wall a few times and opens it up again to lay it over the clothes line she just made. After repeating with the rest of their wet laundry she searches in their bags for some grub. _Two_ rice balls and a cup of instant ramen, she rolls her eyes, _only Naruto_. Getting out her favorite daifuku dessert, she begins to set up a little picnic for them. Just as she bends down to set their canteen in place a firm _thwack_ bites her ass in a _very_ familiar way. "Ouuch!" A bandaged hand lingers over the prickling skin at the bottom hem of her panties. Unsure if she's angry or aroused she turns slowly to look at him with the sexiest glare she can muster, deciding to mess with him either way. Flipping to lay on her back, careful of the food next to her, she grins at his shocked expression. "Welcome home honey." Biting her lip she can feel his eyes on her breasts. Sitting up slightly she uses her arms to push them together, popping out even further they make his eyes roll back and the shadow clone she hadn't noticed disappear. The clone's bundle of various sized sticks and logs clanging to the ground breaks the lapse in conversation.

"Well.. someone's.." he clears his throat. "..feeling better.." Naruto murmurs.

"Did you find anything.. interesting?" sitting up on her knees she tilts her head to one side, peaking her curiosity.

Naruto finally snaps out of his day dream by shaking his head, he stares at the wall behind her for a moment as his incredibly obvious bulge starts shrinking again. "Uhh... uhmm yeah.. okay, yeah I did. Alright now this place is actually so massive me and 2 shadow clones couldn't even cover everything but I found a whole bunch of wood, so that's good, ya know? Plus the best part was this awesome hot spring not too far in that lead to a river, the spring had an overhead waterfall coming from a hole in the ceiling. It had this weird light coming from it too, as if the rocks up there were glowing. It was such a cool place; we should go check it out!" His jubilant expression was interrupted by their stomachs growling simultaneously.

They giggle together, "Actually that sounds great, I've been waiting to get this layer of dirt off of me from the battle but I did go to great lengths to prep our meal." She gestures to the few items next to her.

Naruto's grin is infectious, "Well then of course we can eat first, anything to please my wife!"

He leans down to peck her on the cheek, "You love calling me 'wife' don't you?" She asks, reclining to her elbows.

He smirks, "Well you like it right?" he asks, sheepish for once.

"I love it." She replies.

"Then yes, I live to make you happy." He starts to gather the firewood dropped earlier. "Would you please get out the matches, _wife_." He adds a slow emphasis to 'wife' that makes her want to pounce him.

"My pleasure, _husband_." The desire between them could be cut with a knife. After he quickly sets up a small tower of wood in the crater she strikes a couple matches and throws them in. As the small sticks catch Naruto layers on some bigger logs and soon they have a decent blaze in front of them. Looking at each other over the bright fire light, their features enswathed in a vibrant vivacious orange hue, a different type of hunger continues to grow in both of them. "So.. did you bring something to cook the ramen in?" Hinata knew if she didn't break the silence this fire would go to waste along with the food. Kicking off her sandals and moving to lay down again she could feel this new pull to him that both excited and intimidated her.

He nodded, sighed heavily, and walked over to his pack to get out the small pot and chopsticks, coping her move to take off his shoes. Placing the pot on the flattest rock around the pit he dumped some water and the ramen into it and started to stir excruciatingly slow, staring over the fire directly at her. His eyes were low, lips parted just slightly, casually raising his brows in appreciation and admiration. It was getting hard to feel comfortable under such intense scrutiny, she starts to fidget with the wrapper of the rice balls. Turning onto her stomach she looks at him out of the corner of her eye, his sight travels from her face to her toes with a slow tedious speed. He's not usually this obvious when he checks her out, but it's hard not to.

Grabbing the rolled up sleeping bag in front of her she unties the straps and opens it up, laying in the center of the bed, to the left of their dinner she decided to cover herself. _How hard did I hit my head? It usually isn't this difficult to elude his advances._ She sighs _, it's probably because we're almost naked.._ She feels a twinge of relaxation from being all wrapped up. Until, that is, she realizes she's shivering from still being so damp. It doesn't take long for Naruto to notice.

"Oh no Hina, are you really that cold still? Hold on, the ramen needs to cook anyway, let me help." He starts to make his way over to her side.

 _Uh-oh._ "Are you sure you won't get.. distracted?" she stifles a giggle by covering half her face with the blanket. _This is what I get for playing along._

He reaches for the corner and chuckles, "Well I make no promises, but I'm kinda chilly too so come over here." He winks. "It'll only take a minute to warm you up." Laying next to her he holds his right arm in the air expecting their usual embrace but she mixes it up by rolling into him and facing away. He follows her lead and snakes his arm under her neck as she swivels her hips into his until her back is flush with his front. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he kisses the back of her neck, pulling her closer as she nuzzles into his arm. His searing hot lips against her cool skin makes her shiver with pleasure, his touch raises thousands of tingling hairs all over her body. The blanket acting like a giant heater around them both. He puts his lips to the back of her ear and she relishes in the feel of his breath. "No wonder you're still so freezing, these need to come off so I can warm you better.." His long, sure fingers reach the front clasp of her bra and undo it with ease, leaving her fully exposed.

As both his hands find her full chest she gasps loudly, the noise echoing in a whisper down the tunnel. His palms felt as if they were on fire, only they didn't burn, her icy nipples hardened and melted in the warm caress she loved so much. _Well he was just by a boiling fire. Still, that's so nice.._ As her thoughts trailed off in her simmering comfort suddenly she felt something poking her through her panties. The realization sent a jolt through her and she felt all her muscles south of the border clench in unison. He must have felt it too because the prodding continued, _nudge 1.. 2.. 3.. nudge._ "Ohhh..kay, so much for not getting distracted.." She's practically panting, her heartbeat has sky-rocketed and there's almost sweat forming on her forehead.

His throaty giggle reverberates down _there_ and it makes him pause, "Uhuh, tell me how I'm supposed to control my libido when even you couldn't just now." She can feel his smile behind her as his hand travels down her side to her midriff, he lingers at the hem of her panties. The fact that she can't see him turns her on and frustrates her at the same time.

She fights multiple urges at once _, pull his hand away; push it down further; convulse on the spot;_ she settles on leaning into him and tries to find her voice. "Just now?!" She chokes out in a squeak. "Trust me, if I didn't have the self control of a saint we wouldn't have made it outta that camp!" Her giggling backfires, big time. The fact that his hand is teasing _just_ under the band at her belly was enough, but now as she quietly quakes in laughter the sound reverberates to where he's prodding, making her grind back involuntarily.

His breath catches, "What's your secret?"

She moans deeply as he nibbles on her ear, _I have no idea what I'm doing yet, that probably helps.._ "You really wanna know?"

His voice is deep, a low growl drenched in eroticism. " _Please_.." He begs.

In one move she turns to face him, slips out of her bra and snatches his hand with her thighs resulting in him cradling the outside of her only clothes left. She hovers over him, his fingers just inches from her nearly soaked fabric. Looking down at his face she shudders as his proximity intoxicates her, "Well, since I'm being more.. descriptive now, I really do love the way your hands feel on me, but its all about one more important detail." She finds her hand traveling up his chest to his neck, she stops to feel the stubble on his jaw, running her thumb from chin to ear lobe.

Wide eyes, brows exaggeratedly high, and what looks to be a minuscule drop of drool falling from the corner of his mouth, he smiles. "Huh?" is all he can muster, hand twitching, teasing around the edges of the white cotton cloth.

Pulling him closer she rests her cheek on his to speak softly into his ear, "Your silly little butt forgot about the ramen." She chokes back laughter at his rushed actions, jumping to the pot and stirring vigorously.

Luckily none of the noodles burnt to the bottom since it wasn't over the fire. He sighs and looks back at her, raging boner more prominent than ever. She raises one brow and he holds up his free hand, "Hey now, you're the one who distracted me.. after some.. time. But.. uhh.. at least you're warm now, and my butt is NOT little!" He smacks it for emphasis which leaves Hinata in a fit of the gigs.

Another minute and their food is ready, draping the blanket around their backs they eat side by side in near silence. Aside from the low buzzing of the outside storm and the soft crackling of wood burning, the munching of rice and ramen is the only noise distracting them from their sporadic heartbeats. They both reach for the canteen at the same time.

"Ooh, you go ahead," he grabs it and tries to hand it to her.

"Oh no, after you," She insists and he takes a swig, "I don't think I can finish this, your rice balls are always too big." She ends her sentence before she realizes what she's done.

He chokes on a mouthful of water but only a dribble escapes from the corner of his lips. "Yeah I know." His voice heavy with sarcasm as he hands her the canteen. She pushes his shoulder and the skin on skin leaves her feeling dizzy. "Would you like some of this instead?" She almost forgets to answer, not knowing if he meant himself or the noodles, her own gulp of water gets stuck in her throat for a moment.

Her stomach was near full, she knew she needed to fulfill a different type of yearning now. "Nahh, I think I'm just ganna go straight to _dessert.._ " As she flutters her lids and reaches across him for her sweet filled pastry he drops his chopsticks. Half from her sexual innuendo but mostly from her naked tit brushing across his knee.

 _Two can play at that game._ He thought up a real good plan, for being himself that is. "Oh? What kinda filling is in that one?" Repositioning to face her he drops the blanket and pushes it aside.

She looks at him with unease, he's wearing the same sly smile as when she first got spanked. "Uh.. sweet red bean, why? You want some?" She grins a little, but she knows he's up to something.

Rubbing his tummy and licking his lips he nods, "Mhmm, yes please!" She holds it out to him but he shakes his head, "You should take the first bite, it is yours ya know?" He smiles widely.

She takes a small bite and starts to chew, about to hand it over to him when his sly smile turns into a huge malicious grin that forces her heart to skip a beat. Too late to react, he's got his hand on it and squeezes most of the jelly-paste out onto her naked chest and torso. The goo was luke-warm from being so near the fire, all she could do was stare in awe at what he'd just done. He snatches what's left of the pastry in her hand, takes a bite and throws the rest in the fire with a sizzle. "What. Did. You. _Do.._?" She didn't know if she was in shock or just royally pissed.

He puts a fist to the ground on either side of her, leans over so they're nose to nose and looks deep in her eyes. "Well you've had your dessert, now I want _mine_." Before she knows it his lips are on hers, claiming them, taking everything she has and more. Holding onto his shoulders for stability she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer, their hips meeting with a smack.

Subconsciously she pushes him down and it impels him to grab her tits, squishing jelly between his fingers. He slowly trails his tongue down her neck to her chest, licking up all the sweet stuff on the way. His kisses fall, farther, farther, farther south, slurping, sucking and savoring the salt of her skin, the sweet of the jelly.

 _Heaven_ , they both think in unison.

As his lips close, capturing her erect nipple, her eyes clamp shut and her hands thrust down to grab fist fulls of blanket, arching her back in pure ecstasy. "Oh my.. that feels _really good_." She peers down at him as he glances up at her, the sparkling blue of his eyes contrasting his flushed skin is mesmerizing. His tongue circles around and around as his hand massages the other breast, she couldn't dare tear her eyes away from the steamy scene in front of her. "Narutoo.." She moans his name as waves of pleasure shudder through her in time with the echoes of her plea.

"Mhmm," His mouth vibrates around her, "Let me hear you baby.." He latches on again, sucking harder this time. She writhes against him, arms up his back, clawing him toward her. Being this loud without fear of being heard sets a blaze of lust blistering in them both.

Naruto manages to grind his hips, pinch her other nipple and sheath his teeth over the one in his mouth with perfect timing. All of those intense feelings at once are enough to tip her over the edge. "Ohh.. yes!" She screams and looses all sense of focus as her orgasm seeps through her, soaking their underwear and the blanket beneath them. He kisses her deeply, passionately, she tastes the sweetness on his tongue, shaking as the throbbing continues between her legs. "Wow.." is all she can murmur as he breaks away to breathe.

He smirks at her, leaning back on his knees and looking at their sodden situation. "I can't believe you came from that, you're so sexy.." His eyes travel down her messy body to her dripping undies. "Welp, time to finish cleaning up.." His grin is infectious.

He leans down to take her other tit in his mouth but she's still far too sensitive, "Wait!" She stops him, "You're messy now too." Reaching for his left hand she quickly shows him all the mess he's made and then does the unthinkable. She takes his entire pinky into her mouth and sucks all the sweet spread clean off.

Nearly popping one off himself he gnaws on his lip to keep focus, shocked at her sudden buoyant enthusiasm. She takes the next finger in her mouth and again her lips brush the top of his palm, sucking, he can feel her muscle dance under his super sensitive skin. "Shit Hina, careful." She smiles, taking the tip of his middle finger between her lips she hesitates. _No way._. he thinks with avidity. Opening her mouth so he can watch, she guides his finger to the back of her throat, clamps down and sucks even harder than before. Without realizing he unintentionally grabs himself with his other hand, leaving an outline of jelly on his boxers. He laughs out, "Oh no, hahaha.." Leaning back he sits on his heels, looking up at her through his lashes, an embarrassed smirk on his face.

Hinata giggles again, "Those were my favorite too!" She feigns distress, a hand on her forehead. "They're ruined forever, you'll just have to throw them away now!" Laughing harder she's careful not to spill any of the jelly on her.

He pauses and stares at her with his eyes narrowed, "You're right!" He lays down next to her and fights a chuckle. In a second he has yanked his shorts down, wiped his hands as clean as he can and before she could protest they were discarded behind him with a quiet swoosh. "Away with them!" When he turns back, propping his head up, he's leaning on his elbow and has his legs almost wide open.

 _Naked. Gloriously naked._ His ripped body is advertised like a neon light show. All the muscles of his abdomen sharp and defined, pointing directly to his impressive girth, a tiny tuft of light curls surrounding the base. With the dark cave background all her vision seemed to pick up was this firelight doused dream of a man. It was a real life Naruto panorama, and it was beautiful. Slurping up some drool she tries to speak. "Well now that that's done.." she says in a small voice and gestures to the mess that is her belly.

Looking her up and down makes him twitch, and it's all the more obvious now that there's nothing to restrain it. "Oh don't you worry, I'm not done with you yet." He crawls toward her, looms over her again, kisses her deeply and she melts in his embrace. In a flash, he's grabbed her wrists and is holding them above her head. She yelps into his mouth as he spreads her legs with his, bending his knees and grinding into her hips. The only separation between them: her thin cotton panties; he glides up and down her slit smoothly from the previous puddle she made. She moans in her throat, lifting an inch he slams her hands back down and breaks their lip lock. " _Do not move_.." He orders with more sexual fervor than ever, carefully enunciating each letter.

Her breathing hitches as she tries to press her thighs together, forgetting he was between her, she feels the order in his words. "Yes sir." She squeaks out.

Grabbing her face he bites her lip as he kisses her, "Say that again.."

"Yes sir!" She quivers as his eyes enlighten with a passion she's never witnessed before.

The only hum he made was a low growl and once again his mouth was on her, sucking and swallowing all the sticky sweet paste, he makes quick work of her left nipple. Taking no prisoners, and wasting no time he licks and laps up the jelly, slowly moving down her abdomen. Even after he's cleaned it all up he keeps going south until his lips hit the top of her panties. His tongue dips under and he glides from hipbone to hipbone, her legs twitching as his hands grab her knees and spread. "What a big mess you've made, I guess I'll just have to clean this too." She goes to sit up on her elbows but he pulls her down by her legs, slamming his pelvis into hers. He leans down slowly, she feels his head at her belly button, "Did I say you could move?" She shakes her head. "Then turn over." She hesitates, "Flip _now_." He barks his order and she's on her belly, she can feel him lifting her hips so her backside is in the air. The back of her box feeling open and exposed, even still, she can't help but want to moan in this position. He rests his hands on either side of her ass, "Give me a number." His voice more stern, almost strained.

 _Oh god, a number? Why can't I think of numbers?_ "Uhh.. th-three?" She stutters.

Framing her ass by cupping his hands he lifts, drops, and watches it jiggle. "Good, on or off?" He sounds sorta removed, _distracted._

"On." _What in the world._. "Why did you ask th-tha-" her question interrupted by a hard, loud smack on her ass. "-ahhouch!" Another sharp _thwack_ , covers her other cheek. "Ahh!" His fingers lingering, rubbing her rosebud through fabric, then nothing. The final and sharpest smack is right _there_ , the stinging stimulant makes her lurch forward biting her lip hard, consuming her scream.

"All done, you can turn back now." His breathing is ragged but rhythmic, seeming to be fully at ease for the first time.

Flipping onto her now very sore ass she mumbles, "Yesssir," feeling confused, used, and wet; mostly wet. _What if I'd said ten? Or twenty?_ Eyes widen at that idea. She only has a second to collect her thoughts before his mouth is on hers, a new awestruck admiration pouring out of him. Now that she's cleaned off he rests his weight on her, their naked chests squishing together as he rocks his hips from side to side against her. Every time his rock hard shaft grazed the junction of her thighs she trembled at the heat of his skin on hers. He moves his lips to kiss up her neck, that spot behind her ear, she moans again. " _Please_.." It's an almost cry as she rakes her hands down his back again.

He sucks at the place her shoulder meets her neck, swiveling in a rhythm now. "Please what?" Running his hands up to her breasts he squeezes both nipples in time with his amorous motion.

 _What does he WANT? How do I say anything when I can't even think? Do I just.. let go?_ She takes a deep, steadying breath and decides to drop the filter she's kept her whole life. "Okay.. please, I want you. I need you to take me, I don't care, I'll do anything you want. Please just make me come, _please._." Moaning the last word as he thrusts forward she soaks him again, wailing in pleasure, shaking against him for more friction. "Naruto, I'm yours, please. No more teasing. I need you to fuck me.." Her words are strained and stressed, spoken in a flash as her disturbingly horny expression is his undoing.

Naruto freezes his motion, holds his breath and leans back to look at her face fully. The intense impetuous honesty of her words, combined with her salacious smirk he loses control for a split second. "..fuck.." A small droplet of liquid spurts out onto her belly, warm and sticky. He falls down into the crevice of her neck again and hides for a moment. "Damn woman, if I'm not careful you're going to emasculate me.." He trails off in a chuckle. "I'll give you what you want, if you do me just one favor first." Leaning back again he's on his knees staring down at her.

Gulping down her anxiety all that's left is the huff of frustration from being worked up. Her heartbeat races. _Fine,_ she thought to herself _, I'll guarantee he gets more than he can handle though_. "Anything for you, _sir._ " His eyes widen and he surprises her by standing, a coquettish smile grows on his lips.

As he towers over her he seems to be pointing directly at her, basically an invitation to grab on and hold tight. "So.. it's kinda selfish of me to ask, but.. uh, could you do that one thing.. ya know.. with your tongue. Just for a second, I'd really.. _appreciate_ it." She can tell the kind of cherishing he'll do if she does good now, it ignites a sparking inferno of arousal in her blood that makes every atom of her being sing.

The forty million part motet serenades her confidence to rise quickly to her knees, aware she's still in her panties and that he hasn't _actually_ touched her yet. Maybe it's due to him being her lifelong crush, maybe this was just a hidden _buried_ part of her the whole time, or maybe it's all a day dream from the bump on her head, but it was too hot for her to care. She grabs him lightly, using just her fingertips. "You mean.. on this?" Tugging gently she fully exposes the head of his shaft as the skin slides back, smiling as she softly kisses the tip.

Pulling away the remnant of precome glues to her lips and connects a thin line of his sticky arousal. "..uhuh.." He grunts as she feels him flex in her hand, watching as his head swells further. The blistering heat of her mouth lingers on the end of his most sensitive skin. Watching her as she looks up at him, begging to be seen rather than covering her face and features, she was being dangerously desirable.

Feeling her own muscles react she quickly places her other hand around the base, barely connecting her fingers, and grasps him fully with the other. _Just the way he likes it_.. Dawdling her movements by opening her mouth inch by inch she pulls him to her, closes her lips, and moves back and forth over the ridge with a tedious tempo. When encircling her tongue in sync with a slight flick underneath the tip, the swelling persists as his pulse escalates, growing to his full potential.

If he wasn't careful he'd bite his own lip off, balling his fists at his sides, curling his toes around the near-dry fabric beneath him. Perhaps scrunching his eyes and screaming his head off would inhibit his desire to thrust but he doesn't dare disrespect the beauty that is before him now. Molten lava, hot, thick, _sweltering_ but not burning, so many nerves standing on end, this heat soothing an ache he'd had far too long. Reminding himself to breathe a large gasp fills his lungs as his brain fizzles and rings with endorphins, accidentally oxygen deprived, his vision started to zoom out, dilating his eyes. "That's amazing.." His breathing rapidly became ragged, he was going to hyperventilate, or come, which he wanted neither of imminently. "Okay.. that's enough." Instead of stopping she goes deeper, moving the hand at the base down to his fro, stroking the other hand farther and faster. "Gahh!" Grabbing her head he slows her movements and tries to stop her again. "Thank you Hina, you can.. stop now." It was getting harder to speak, the melting heat of her mouth maneuvering perfectly over his shaft. "Shit, please.. or I'm ganna.." As her eyes widen at his words, wishing him to release, she moves back to the head and circles her tongue around once before taking as much as she can in her mouth. While staring down at her pour admiration into his pleasure he can't help but think about how big her small hands make his average length seem, turning him on more; he realizes she won't stop until he finishes for her. _Tit-for-tat I guess_.. Gathering her hair in one hand he widened his stance and let go, allowing himself to thoroughly experience all the sensations she was giving him. Feeling him give in she goes for broke and really starts to move, cradling his sack and squeezing her hand slightly as it fondles back and forth, her mouth drooling onto her chest as she nearly gags. Everything is tingling, the steaming stream spreads to the base and shoots a jolt up his spine to his cerebellum, causing the building pressure to commence. Naruto bites his lip hard, "F-fuck yeah.." he stutters as he stills her and starts to swivel his hips while shoving himself in and out, her hand barring him from going too far. The pressing stress is too much to hold back any longer, as he takes a huge gasp of breath, "Ohh God!" The tell tale signs all there, legs weak and bending at the knees, abdomen fully flexed, hands scrunching too tight around her head. Holding him in place by his base she falls back to the tip and rattles her muscle under the responsive ridge, their eyes connecting. Atop the tallest hill, the thousand ton steel train car creaks to inch over the edge. Just as the bubbling burst is begging to be set free he bucks over and it blasts off into her mouth. The rollercoaster falls, blinding and blurring into pleasure as the drop sends his mind into an oblivion, a libido limbo he doesn't ever want to end. Letting go of her hair he grabs himself and strokes once more, panting through his moans the whole time.

Tasting him was new to her, it was much like the salt of his skin, but also sweet and it spread all over her mouth. Another spurt hit the roof as his hand replaced hers, _too much.._ she thought and instinctively gulped back, the slick slime sliding down her throat with ease. Releasing him her hand shoots up to cover her mouth as she realizes what she's just done. She looks up at him through her lashes with big eager eyes, awaiting his next move.

A steady deep breath restoring his cognitive thought he looks down at her with uncertainty. "Gosh I'm sorry Hinata, I shoulda asked you, spit it out if you want I don't mind." Raking a hand through his hair, as he always does when troubled or anxious she starts cracking up in laughter.

That miraculous melody hits his ears and he almost faints. "Actually.. it's already gone.." Her coy smile leading into a shrug. "It wasn't bad at all." Her adorable innocence waning, his shrinking switches to growing.

"You.. swallowed.." As his head starts to swell again a small dribble of white pops out, he's still holding himself, a little too tight. Almost to prove her recent admission true Hinata leans in and licks up the last of his load, sucking a bit to assure its all gone. An incoherent mumble makes it's debut. "mAhhaaHhaaa.." In a second he's on his knees with his hands on her shoulders, practically trembling.

Biting her lip she suppresses another chuckle, glowing gloriously from her triumphant victory, feeling more liberated then when she gave him her innocence. Slowly Naruto pulls himself together, on the way to his feet he leans in and kisses her forehead, smelling her hair, feeling the remnant of her sweat on his stash.

Stretching as he stands, fresh and hard and ready to go, he shuffles over to their supplies, aware of her eyes on him. " _Whew_ , I definitely need some water.." Ever so intricately, his thumb and forefinger twist the cap of their flask before strutting over, taking a small swig, and plopping down next to her. "Here, you worked really hard, and I need a minute.." He led off as a sly smirk hid his chuckle.

Grabbing the container she takes a big gulp, relieved to get the sundry taste out of her mouth, making a refreshed gasp after. Smiling as flirtatiously as possible she places it next to her, "Thank you, I was really thirsty too." Looking at him expectantly she huffs a tiny puff from frustration. _Ugh, I didn't wanna have to ask_.. "So.. what about me?" Leaning forward so she's on all fours her chest bulges out as she strategically squeezes from the sides with her arms. The idea pops in her head, without a beat she's pouting her bottom lip and exaggerating her brows together toward the sky.

 _Not the puppy dog face._. His eyes wander to her protruding tits and he just grabs them, squeezing and squishing as her expression shifts from begging to bewildered to bliss. Playing and juggling them in his hands his fingers reach around to squeeze her nipples quickly before his mouth joins with hers. His tongue hot compared to hers from all the water she drank, their tongues spiraling together as she steals his heat, he gets another genius idea. _Thank Jiraiya for those pervy books and these golden plans_.

Slowly he moves one of his hands and trails it down her abdomen, brushing softly, shooting her senses with his gentle caress. Just as he reaches those troublesome trousers she gasps when his hand dips in and cradles her bottom lips, stroking tenderly as he tickles the short square shag at the top. "Ahhh.." Before she could think about the sensation he was causing, moving from the way front to the far back, his hand left her to place both of his fists at her hips. She wore one of the best battle bottoms she's got, fitting much more like shorts, having a small white lace stripe on the sides, she was glad for the decision she made.

Dipping his thumbs around the band, stretching them aimlessly, testing the elasticity he starts to grin. "Are these your favorite?" she shakes her head, "I like them a lot.." He trails off as he pulls them taught. "..but I can replace them." Poking his fingers right through the mesh fabric he rips her panties to shreds, pulling them off like a badly tied bikini, he tosses them aside silently.

Her skin felt hot, now she was completely naked, not even a warning. Unable to make a noise she just gawks at him, in utter shock until he kisses her again, softly. His lips linger a little before bringing her hands down to touch herself, making her gasp. "Huh?!" _I'm completely soaked.. what is he doing to me?_ Her thoughts trail off from the double sensitivity as her fingers spasm slightly over her slick slit.

A carnal grin in her ear he speaks softly, "I want you to show me how to touch you." Silence, he leans back and his smile stretches at her dubious expression. "Just do what feels good, I'll take over in a minute." Tracing the tips of his fingers from her shoulder to knee he leans back on his elbows, his anticipatory flash of excitement evident on _all_ his features.

After a beat her voice finds her, although it's an octave or two higher than usual. "You want me to.. pleasure myself.. for you?" She fell back and laid there as her heart raced at the idea, then a sinking ran from her chest to groin as she realized his eyes were plastered to her bush, firelight glistening off her wetness. She was a very lucky girl, having just trimmed everything but a small box at the top, her lips smooth and straight, legs spread just far enough for a small window to see inside.

Her pleasure center at the top red and swollen from so much teasing, the bottom slightly agape, tiny bits of pink peeking out, almost imploring him to dive in. "Please, so I know what you really like. Have you not.. before?" _I knew it, I knew I did do it too much_.. He shakes his thoughts as he awaits her answer.

Subconsciously biting her thumb her memories bubble back to when her crush for Naruto really _blossomed_ , in that way at least. Shimmying out of her own reverie she giggles, "Yeah I have.. a few times." Her cheeks display a red hue for the first time in a while, "Never with an audience though.."

"Well I would hope not." He winks and his member swells again, probably at the thought of being a peeper. "What would you think about?" Pleasuring herself was hot enough, now to know what turned her on would be icing on the cake.

She giggled, covering her face more, aware her other hand was hovering above her pubic hair. "Uh.. you." It happened before she could think to stop it, a compulsory convulsion between her legs that his eyes didn't miss. Cupping herself she felt a little more safe, it was what he wanted after all.

As the realization of her words hit him he twitches again, taking her attention. " _Soon."_ He stressed the word as if it's alive, "Now you don't have to imagine, so hurry up, my little harlot." She wasn't the only one on the verge of pouncing, still he knew she needed this kind of laissez faire and he didn't mind being a spectator. She surprised him by reaching for the blanket and bunching it behind her head.

He raised his brow at her and she blushed deeper. "I like to watch too.." Without missing a beat, mostly to avoid more grilling about it, she started to press down and wiggle the hand over her. Starting with the base she dips her fingers in one at time until the middle three are fully saturated, her jaw completely slack as they both watch her movements intently. Sliding slowly up to her nub she presses ever so lightly, circling it with her sodden center finger, using her other hand to grab her chest. Her legs spread further, fully foregoing her words from earlier as she started to pant, staring fondly as she fucked herself. Sliding the middle one deep inside her she made a hooking motion and her palm moved over her moist swollen mound at the top. Adding her ring finger and pinching her nipple she really started to move. Hand fapping against her most sensitive skin, fingers squishing in and up as the pressure starts to build in her. More and more liquid leaks until her hand is dripping. Glancing up to meet his eyes she realized his hand is stroking himself too, watching him please himself while he stares at her own solo pleasure show her body convulses. Quickly removing her fingers to her clit she spreads with the ring and pointer while flicking furiously with the middle. Arching her back, flinging her head, scrunching her eyes and letting out a huge howl she squirts her stream all over his groin and hand covered member. He jumps, jostled from the sudden outburst, but recovers just in time; crawling over to rub himself over her nub, making her spurt some more onto his head as he flicked her like a light switch. His mouth finds her free nipple and she quakes under him until her spout lessens to nothing but a puddle. "G-God-d-damn." Her stutter returns laced with lust.

Resting his weight on her as he giggles her eyes fly to the sky. "God damn is right, that was incredible." He kisses her again, absolutely astonished, he grins deeply ready to execute his idea. "Thank you, now I know exactly what to do.." He trails off as he leans over to grab the container of water. Pouring a large amount in his mouth he holds it there for a moment with a finger in the air.

She squeaks and tilts her head. _What on Earth is he doing with that water?_ Almost in answer to her internal question he leans down, swallows his gulp and immediately attaches to her breast. His mouth like ice, tingling around her nipple and stinging a streak of lightning down to her groin. Just as his mouth starts to heat he clamps down on the tip hard, making her cry out. "Ohh!" Shaking and shivering against him. Grinning as he takes another swig he repeats his actions on the other side, freezing cold tongue swirling around her hardening nipple, reaching the depths of her libido again. Waiting, biting, moaning; her sex gets him soaked as he leans back and takes one more huge gulp. He holds this one in his mouth longest as he backs up, spreads her legs, leans down and drops his lips, still full of water, directly on her clit. The frigid liquid making her burn with pleasure, she screams as he inserts a finger, copying her motion before. Using his tongue to flick up and down on her button he can feel her tightening inside, building to another release. "Oh God, _oh God_ , OH GOD.." His slippery tongue combined with the rough prodding of his finger inside her, massaging the other side in unison she's unable to stop the rocking she didn't know she was doing. Almost in reflex she grabs fistfuls of his hair pushing him to her harder making him glance up at her. Adding a finger and pressing faster he starts to suck, still staring her down, a small smirk showing through his eyes. The flash of lightning etching a memory she'll save forever, the sexy scene of him worshiping her is the dream debacle of her life. The rubber band snaps, a pipe bursts at the seams, her brain drowns in endorphins, skin tingling, goosebumps, _everything is on fire.._ "I'm.. coming." Spiraling down as she writhes and spasms, the booming thunder outside masking her screams, suddenly she finds him inside her.

He's on top of her in an instant, burying himself deep, hitting the base once, twice and stopping so he can feel her pulse around him. Licking his thumb he presses his palm on her hair and rubs back and forth over her clit. She shatters to pieces as he stimulates her, the throbbing around him speeding, dropping his hips and grinding in his head pops up, hitting her g-spot directly. "You're so beautiful when you come.." Being drop dead gorgeous again she convulses, frantically flopping her hips to move his hand. Her legs wrap too tight around him and she pulls him down by his shoulders, their lips meeting as she groans, lost in her second release. _I've gotta move to stay this hard.._ Breaking their lip lock so she can breathe he moves to suck on her breasts, starting at the nipples, distracting her from his slight in and out motion.

 _An orgasm.. within another orgasm_.. Her volcano was still erupting when he started to move, the pulsing causing a new ache she's learned to love. Nevertheless, enjoying an intense post-coital bliss, she finally starts to come back to the now. He's holding her breasts up and together, switching between them sporadically with his mouth and fingers, never leaving one unattended to. Once he sees she's coherent again he smiles, pinches both nipples and starts to suck hard, everywhere on her chest, his mouth causing her tingle to grow again. " _Oh_.. yeah." Leaning her head back and closing her eyes she relishes in all the sensations he's giving her, a big stupid grin on her face.

A muffled chuckle comes from her tits, "You're smiling a lot." His motions slow in order for him to thrust all the way in and back all the way to the tip, almost slipping every few strokes.

His fingers never left her nipples, pinching as his prodding continued, letting her feel every inch. Grasping him on his way out, imploring him to return, she sits back up to face him. "It feels _really good_." Biting her lip to consume another moan he returns his mouth to her breasts. His tongue massages the skin as his sucking breaks the blood vessels underneath, raising redness to the surface; _hickeys_. She knew the feeling well but she was fine with it as long as they could be hidden, not wanting to explain her love bites to anyone ever again. Falling back into a regular rhythm her curiosity gets the better of her as she peeks around his face to watch him work himself in and out of her.

Clenching more than her toes as she gazed past him, he glanced up, tit popping out of his mouth as he noticed what she was so fixated on. "Oh you wanna watch?" Without pausing for an answer he scoops his arms under her, rests his weight to one side, and rolls so she's on top. With her knees on either side of him he sits her back and she feels him fill her up, going much deeper this way. Now not only does he have a front row seat but she can also see herself clearly, wrapped around his throbbing hard member, a small white puddle at his base. She spasms at the sight, almost doubling over as he flexes in response. "Move your hips.." He holds her up by her breasts and pulls his legs together slightly, trying to give her more room.

Grinding against him, his head swirling around her stimulant, she feels a build, too intense, she stops. "No, I-I can't, it's too deep this way.." She holds her bottom lips while steadying herself with a hand on his chest.

Grabbing her ass he doesn't give up just yet, pulling her toward the sky he gives an idea. "No, bounce instead." As he lets go she falls back down, sliding him inside her again, feeling her tits giggle as she landed.

"OHhhh.." Embracing the control this position gives her she starts to spring up and down hard, humping him with a newfound intensity. Watching herself grind forward just as she slides him past the potent part inside she instinctively starts rubbing with her already wet fingers.

Her walls start to constrict, trying to push him out. Before he can warn her she moves too far back and he slips from her, sliding up to flick her clit and getting sprayed all over again. "F-fuck.." His head swells as she drenches his sack.

She fumbles forward, "Ahhhh!" Struggling to sit up, grabbing his sodden member and missing her numb hole. "Put it _back_.." She pleads, half conscious from her raw carnal need for him, driving everything she is and does.

Placing his hand over hers he helps her line everything up as she sits back down slowly with a smile. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her chest flush to his he kisses her as he starts to pump himself with her wet hole. She moans in time with every thrust, their hips squishing loudly, a fapping caused by her moist outburst. Both of their buildings are reaching their limits. "I'm ganna come again.." he admits as she sucks on his neck, giggling.

"Me too.." The tingling torture reaching the top, their bodies tangling together into one.

Using his hands to slam her hips into his he raised his brows, staring into her eyes as he smiles. "Then come with me.." The burning heat of her tight hole is becoming harder for him to withstand.

Leaning back with her hands on his chest, her hips thumping against his, her clit sliding around his bush perfectly, the intense building stopped suddenly. She noticed his hand was missing from her ass when she almost breaks the beat. With a sloppy _slap_ his hand is back, moving her ass for her as he pounds away. The stinging vibrated to her groin as her mind and body fell into him, beginning her release into an obliterating abyss. As everything starts to get blurry around the edges she kisses him and bites his lip. "I love you.." She buries herself into him, her moans an inaudible mumble as the throbbing inside her is restricted from his swelled, ready-to-explode member, the spasming faster and stronger than she's ever experienced.

The rapid rippling around him reaps his release, thrusting once, twice, thrice; emptying himself inside her. "I love _you_.." Wrapping her up in his arms and squeezing tightly they ride out their climax as the other's throbbing reignites their own.

Their steady breathing slowing as they drift off into sweet black restfulness, still laying in their sensual embrace, the once bright flames reduced to nothing but red hot embers.


	2. Chapter Two

Red. Vibrant, hot, orange flames, flicking into yellow, dancing around me. I'm surrounded by the towering heat of these wildfires, soaking me in sweat, bathing me in its brash presence. Staring up I find a hole in the ring of fire, searching through the blackness above me I see nothing, feeling a slight dread as I fail to locate an exit. Almost sensing my despair the walls of heat begin to constrict, closing in from every direction. The flames start to lick up my limbs, shooting a blaze of tingles along my spine as I'm slowly swallowed by the sizzling inferno.

Beads of sweat drip down my back, over my sides, I scrunch my eyes as a drop falls over my lashes. Coming to I still feel the same sweltering of my dream underneath me, I realize I'm resting on a big squishy heater. Stretching I lift my chin slightly, feeling a puddle of drool clearly seeping from my mouth. My bangs are matted to my forehead and I feel stiff as I straighten my legs, my feet brush against hairy limbs. Looking up my eyes and heart flutter as I meet the beautiful blue orbs I adore. "Hey sleepy head." He grins and I melt, falling off to his side, my skin is slipping and sliding against his, our perspiration making a warm film between us. Sprawling out to his left I sigh as the cool fabric underneath me dries my damp back.

Grabbing my right hand he kisses my knuckles, sending soothing waves of comfort over me, stopping my natural sense of.. well, just about everything. Relishing in his gentle caress I have flashes of memories flooding back to me, from our first kiss, to our wedding, to our erotic love making we'd just had, I forget where I am and what I'm doing completely. I smirk turning to stare at him some more, soaking up his features as he squeezes my hand and clutches it to his chest. "Hmm, what year is it?" He's leaning more toward me, propped slightly on his elbow and shoulder as he pretends to draw on my wrist with a bandaged finger.

Linking my hand with his I watch as a small dribble slowly trails down his temple, sifting through the stubble at his cheek, slinking down the small curve of his jaw line. _Drop_. I tear my eyes away as it disappears into the puddle on his pecks. "You're asking the _wrong_ person.." He smirks at me again.

I roll my eyes a little, of course, _he was there too_ , duh. Wrapping myself in his arm I rest my head on his shoulder, our fingers unlocking as I tuck my arm at my waist, draping my leg over his I feel my chest squish against his side. "Why didn't you wake me?" I ask sheepishly. His hand tugs on my knee and I sense myself brushing against his hip. I bring my free hand up to my face, _I'll never get used to naked cuddles with him.._

Blushing vibrantly, as only I know how, I bite my thumb when I feel his hand reach around my head, fingers unsticking my bangs as he brushes them back. He shrugs. "I didn't mind being a pillow. You were only out a few more minutes than me.." I feel him squeeze me as his grin gets tight. "..besides, your snoring is cute." He chuckles under me as I feel my cheeks reheat, a twinge of embarrassment creeping up behind my bliss.

I don't even realize my jaw is popped open so I close it, then remember I need to reply. "I do _not_ snore!" Blurting that lie out is all I could manage, I don't actually know if I do or not, but how could I? My echo squeaks down the tunnel I forgot I was in.

He laughs bodaciously at me. "I swear! Just a little, your nose even scrunches when you breathe in.." He pinches my nose so I shake him off.

"Mm, musta been the way I was laying then." Biting my tongue I flex the muscles in my leg, pulling me to him harder, being suddenly reminded about my lack of clothing as I glide over his upper thigh.

He tucks my hair behind my ear, slinking his fingers down my neck, sliding off my clavicle to cup my breast. "Sure sure." He replaces his other hand at the crook of my knee, squeezing both around me at once I sigh, a tingling pull replacing the dull tranquility from my nap. His bandaged hand makes the sensitivity between my legs rub against him more, his arm around my neck is snaking to fondle my breast, he pinches my nipple as he moves his leg under me. My arm acts of it's own accord as I wrap around him further, the other side of my chest rubbing against him as I can't seem to get close enough. Looking back up at his face I know I want him, and I can feel at my thigh that he wants me too. "Now what.." He doesn't really ask, he already knows, I think this is just his way of getting permission.

My lips quiver again, curving so my pink cheeks stick out further. "Well.." I trail my hand down his side, over his abdomen, tracing my fingers around the seal at his belly button. I giggle as I feel him twitch, making me tense my leg back at him. "..either it's still raining.." I travel down, my fingers teasing the line where my thigh meets his stomach. "..or it's still dark out.." My giggle reverberates down the hall of earth as he flips me onto my back, suddenly towering over me.

He's got both his elbows supporting his weight at my sides, cupping my shoulder blades with both hands; his hips between my legs there's nothing barring him from taking me as he glides over, grinding against me he grunts out. " _So?_ " His voice is strained, my heart races as he moves in, thinking he's going to kiss me but he snakes his face around my red cheeks, kissing down my neck. Oh, _worse_.

Mind flooding, brain boggling with endorphins, I go to respond but sigh out a moan instead. "SoOoh.. we could.." I swallow down my fear and apprehension, tracking down my inner goddess I speak as much of my dirty mind as I can. "..do some of those.. things again?" _Well, I tried_. His nose huffs a little puff of air at me, brushing his smirk along my collar bone.

I shiver under him, clasping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, reveling loudly as he rubs himself against me, swiveling his hips in a mesmerizing rhythm. "What.. things?" He stares up at me, taking my swollen tit in his mouth, stretching my nipple with his teeth. A sharp sting shoots down my body, pinching the nerves between my legs to full alert.

Screaming I writhe against him, scratching up his back as he pumps himself over me. _Oh my_. "All of them! _Please!_ " I sigh once more as he takes my other nipple between his teeth, pulling harder, I shake and he laughs in his throat.

Backing up a bit he allows me to breath deeply only to gasp again as I watch him grab himself, patting the top of my sex with his head. Both my voice and body quiver as he slides down my slit, slipping just his tip in my still sodden hole. "I think just one thing is enough for you.." We sigh together as he sinks inside me, filling me with his girthy member I wrap my legs around him again as he leans to my left, skirting his hand up the outside of my thigh. Snaking his other hand under my back he rests his chin in the crook of my neck. With him smirking in my ear my backside gets shocked as I feel his fingers linger around my empty hole. "..but maybe someday you'll take two." He doesn't give me time to think about that as he glides out and slams back into me, jostling a moan from my lips. My whole body rocks at his thrust, sliding back down on him as he hits me again, steadily bouncing me as I feel myself build. Sliding up the fabric my head nears the edge of our blanket, stopping his motion a second as he leans back I get a good view of him burring himself deep in me, throbbing around him he smirks as he looks down. Spreading his legs mine naturally widen as well, resting his weight on his knees he grasps my shoulders, smiling as he holds me in place, _everywhere_. "Stay.." The order in his low voice hinders me speechless. I bite my lip, he flexes and I yelp into my palm, clasping over my mouth as he moves out. I stare a second, freezing time in my mind to savor him.

The freak in me can't help but want to admire every inch of this perfect man I've been gifted. His smooth back curving as he preps to give me another stroke toward heaven, his chiseled chest and abdomen protruding like a sculpture of the Gods, even his bulging muscles pointing to his groin rub against my thighs perfectly. "Ohh.." A muffled moan seeping from my mouth, I click back to play with him, watching his length dive inside me once more, only a little sliver at his base is left behind.

Getting a dirty thought as I watch fondly I grab my knees and pull, with the last bit of him sliding in I feel a fantastic poke inside me, he grinds his hips in the new found freedom of this position. "Ohh _yeah_.." He watches himself slide back, his tip just barely peeking out before slowly, intricately, pushing all of himself back in. I tingle around him as I feel myself get soaked again, every inch feels like a mile as I climb up the latter to pleasure land. " _Good_ girl, now let me.." Letting go of my shoulders he puts his hands in the crook of my knees, pushing them back further I watch my pelvis open. I'm completely spread eagle while he leans forward, going deeper with his face hanging over mine, just far enough for me to feel his breath. Staring up at him I toss my hands behind me, not caring that they land in the dirt with all my focus between my legs. I force a small breath in as he takes all but an inch, his jaw goes slack as he gives it all back to me, pinching a deep pleasure inside me once more. I sigh heavily as his pelvis meets mine, wishing to watch him work me up but not wanting to look away from his sultry stare. Repeating my quick gasps and faster exhales he picks up his speed. My short sighs turn into long moans for multiple strokes, only breathing occasionally as I feel myself tighten until I ache. Going faster still my breasts start shaking violently, almost smacking me in the face. Instinctively I grab them, squishing them slightly as I attempt to hold them in place. Staring up at him I raise my brows as I move to pinch my nipples. As he glances down I feel him throb inside me, pushing my ache a little higher up the hill. Squeezing him back his eyes shoot to mine again, a sexy smirk on his lips. "Fuck.. that's hot." He leans down so he's right in front of my face. "By the way, I like when you watch, so go ahead." Pushing my legs back further I feel the small of my back lift from the blanket, his length going deeper than I've ever felt before, he brings his face to mine and kisses me forcefully.

With his tongue invading my mouth I massage mine against it, tasting the tangy sweet that he is makes my libido sing. With his lips still on mine I feel his pelvis leave my backside, quickly diving back into me with a force I've never felt, his short bush rubs against the top of my sex roughly, making me squirm under him as I soak us both. Breaking away my eyes shoot down to witness my lips wrapping around his girthy member, my hands grasp onto his biceps almost in support, my mouth forming a big 'O' as he does it again, jostling my tits into a jiggly dance. "Ohh _yes!_ Like that!" Smiling widely he backs up and smacks into my hips again, I feel another deep pleasurable pain in my belly, groaning as I gush around him.

Instead of stilling like before he shortens his strokes and picks up the tempo. "Ahh _yeah_.. tell me more, talk to me." Grinning widely through my panting the feeling of my chest flopping around and smacking my chin is growing on me as my sex really starts gripping around him.

Warm dribbles of my arousal are dripping from my cheeks, his sack is fapping noisily against my empty hole and I can't contain my gasping moans as I watch him build me to my climax. "Oh God! I love that.. Mmm, _don't stop!_ " Glancing back up at his face my eyes snap to his, easily noticing the sharp slits his pupils have become. My cheeks turn burgundy under his gaze, realizing now he's not taken his sight away from my face. _He really does like watching me.. watch him.. damn_. Biting my lip I know my whole face must be red by now, this realization sending me teetering over the moon, awaiting my plummet. Faltering his rhythm slightly his eyes roll back in his head a second, regaining his beat before he looks down he starts hitting me even harder. Scrunching my eyes, teeth still clamped over my lip, suddenly I need to scream, my building pressure breaking new bounds. "Fuck!" Harder and harder, faster and farther he keeps beating the pleasure inside me until I feel like I'm about to explode.

Opening my eyes I feel a pang of.. worry? ..fear? No, _excitement_. It strikes me in the heart as I watch both his cerulean orbs be replaced by a vibrant crimson, seeping from the center of his eyes, slowly turning his smirk into a demonly scowl. The whiskers on his face grow as I feel his nails dig into my skin slightly, pinching my knees as he slows his forceful thrusts. "Come.. _right now_." Barely moving himself out of me I grab my chest again, sore from all the bouncing, I feel a slight suction as my tight hole pulls him deeper and almost forces him out at the same time.

I have a burning need to respond but the coil in me is still tightening, beyond my control, needing more friction but gripping his member too much to make it happen. " _Huh?_ " I say in a small voice. It's all I can reply, confused and distracted as his eyes are swallowed by the red of his angst.

Almost growling at me I feel an unfurling deep inside as he starts to pound away again. "Just _listen_.." He doesn't relent in speed or force and I can't stop myself from looking down as he slams into me, finally accepting how much I needed this rough ride.

His fervent order reminds me of him last night, I obey willingly. "Yes sir!" With nothing left to do I let go, leaping off a crater of Earth's wave maker. Skydiving from the giant asteroid in orbit I feel my nerves blaze once more, the tingling of my dream becoming a reality as he shoves me into my climax. I mumble incoherently, staring at his member, watching it go in and out as long as my blurry vision allows me until my head falls back with a thud. Rocketing down through the atmosphere I rock my hips in time with him, shivering as my skin catches fire. "Ohh.. _God_.." Sliding out of me halfway I convulse violently as all my pressure is released at once, hearing a loud water noise I fall psyche first into my orgasm, dipping around the sun before I settle on earth. "Gahhh!" I screech, feeling my legs be tossed together over his shoulder, I start throbbing around him right before his mouth is claiming mine once more.

I try, I beg my body to give me back control but I can't stop the violent spasming my sex is shooting through me. I mumble and moan into his mouth as he slams so fast all my senses squish together, a smog envelopes my vision until there's nothing left but a sliver of his sunbeam colored hair. My rapid breathing getting ragged, my head gets light as I become oxygen deprived from my heavy panting. _I'm about to faint_. I fall farther, blinding and blurring into a blistering abyss, an ocean of bliss swallowing me whole. The last experience my brain captures is him stilling slowly, moaning my name as he fills me with his climax. "Hinata.." Burying himself in my neck I tingle as his breath bathes over me, bobbing me into a brash slumber once again.

Drifting through this sea of stimulation I open my eyes to find myself submerged in a thick, clouded indigo swamp, black shadows spiral around the gaps of shrubbery. Struggling to stand I feel vines under the water strangling my legs, holding me in place, stirring a panic in my bones. I realize my chakra is blocked as I try to claw at the plant, sensing my lack of energy the life-like organism spirals up my thighs, wrapping itself around my torso. Taking a large gulp of air it yanks me under the threshold of liquid, dragging me through the depths of unknown territory. The tendrils envelope me completely as I feel my neck tighten at the pressure of its grasp, a small plume of air escapes my lungs. Watching the bubbles drift to the surface I sense the vines speeding, pulling me faster and farther into the black abyss until I have no oxygen left, coughing out the last of my air I feel my muscles tense. I'm prepared for the burning agony of water to hit the chamber in my chest, gasping in as my vision blurs I'm shocked when I experience the opposite. A cold, frigid frost seeps into my mouth, shooting a prickly tingle down my throat, hitting my lungs I feel the sting spread all over my body, following the flow of my blood. In seconds the gaseous sensation as reign over all that I am, taking control of my every cell as I drift downward still. Finally a flicker in the darkness sparks my curiosity, focusing I make out a giant red circle, growing in size slowly. Getting closer I notice there's a slit of black dividing the middle as it bores into my soul, staring right back at me I realize it's an eye. I watch as ripples of burgundy and crimson roll from the pupil, spilling over the iris as waves of energy sizzle in the faux ocean. I lose myself in it's gaze, feeling a pull of electricity surge through me, imploring me to come closer. Settling down I stop my struggling, letting the vines take me home. With the green strings acting alive again suddenly my clothes disappear, the vines snaking around me once more. Slithering over my chest they start fondling my nipples as I inch toward the familiar watching entity waiting in this deep dark trench. Feeling more bare than usual the creeping threads of plant linger around the crevice of my groin. Another ice cold gulp of air tingles through me, spreading my legs, only half against my will. I sense the trailing tree push around both my holes, sliding in me as I fall against the blistering heat of my desire. I rest inside this demonly scowl, the rough prodding inside me sending waves of bliss through my whole body. Just as I start to revel in the multiple sensations of sweet stinging pleasure I feel myself jostle around, dropping through the other side of my conscious I realize I'm resting in the fetal position. Bouncing again I'm pushing though the fog further, leaving the depths of my dream I still feel something grasping around me, a rough fabric slides over my skin as I'm shifted once more. Finally breaking free of my disorienting illusion my head bobbles up, my back and knees being cradled as I'm carried down a dark tunnel. " _Hmm?_ " I shuffle in his grasp, pulling at the blanket I'm cocooned in. Looking up I can almost see his features, straining through the shadows I'm relieved when I find his eyes, _not that I was worried_ , it's just nice to see they're back to normal.

As I stretch in his arms he squeezes me, I don't have to be looking as I hear the grin in his voice. "Thank God you're awake, I thought I broke you.." He giggles as his walking speeds, clearly wanting to reach his destination faster now that I'm coherent.

I'm glad for the darkness as it hides my pesky pink cheeks. Although, I'm still unable to mask the prominent embarrassment in my voice. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I-I think I f-forgot to breathe.." I stutter out as I feel his naked chest quake, faltering his steps as his knees get weak in his laughter. I clear my throat and he stops his fit, sensing my discomfort. "Where are you taking me?" I feel a twinge of déjà vu as he leads me into the blackened tunnel, memories of my dream nudging me, the newly discovered naughty side of me can only hope _that's_ the reason.

I blush further, inadvertently hiding my face under the blanket as my thoughts drift. He stares ahead, clearly straining his eyes for something in particular. "Well after about ten minutes of trying to wake you up I decided to bring you to the hot spring I found, thinking maybe the warm water would help or whatever, I don't know I was just really worried. I even tried splashing the canteen on you but.." I feel him gulp as his skin heats me through the blanket. "..we kind of used it all.." His heartbeat is thumping so hard I can feel it reverberate through me, making my pulse copy his. He sighs as his pace slows, gripping me a little too tight. "I'm glad you're up now though.." His voice is softer, almost a whisper as I'm sure he's lost in a day dream about it all as well.

Reaching up I cradle his neck, pulling myself to him, the blanket slips from my shoulders as I feel a breeze on my exposed chest. Kissing his heated cheek I feel him grin, his hand sliding up my back, bringing the blanket with him, a small shiver skitters over my skin as I notice my complete lack of clothing. "Thank you.." Scrunching more than my hands in his hair his grasp tightens further, turning sharply he rounds a corner and we're suddenly sprinkled with a faint blue light. I gasp slightly as my eyes adjust to take in this gigantic cavern, just as he described a tunnel of ultramarine is protruding from a chasm in the ceiling. The cascading water shimmers shadows of cyan over the hundred foot walls of rock, looking back up at him I stare as the sparkling strobes in his eyes, a small blush still lingering on his cheeks. Deciding to distract him I try out my rusty humor, a silly smirk on my lips. "I didn't snore again, did I?" Cupping my chin I cover my mouth with my fingers, concealing my giggly gurgle.

He sighs out a chuckle as we trek closer, a white noise emanating from the loud rushing waterfall. "No but you did talk a bit this time.." His brow furrows as he slips into a slight jog to reach our distant target, my stomach drops as I realize what I must have been saying.

Raising one of my brows at him I do my best to seem.. disinterested. "Ohh.. what all was I talking about?" I fail miserably as I feel my face flush, _I will never rid myself of this shy curse._ Grabbing the blanket I decide to try and hide, feeling a warm mist drape over my skin as we near the edge of the enormous hot spring.

Every few feet the curving edge of boiling water has more stalagmites protruding here and there, together they form an almost crown of earth around the perimeter. Off in the distance the springs narrow, loosing their spherical shape the water decides its own destiny as it slides down the slight slope, rushing off to do what rivers are meant to.

Nearing a large cluster of cone shaped pillars he bends down, setting me on the ground gently with his knee balancing his weight in the dirt. It's only now that I notice he's shrugged on his pants and has his sandals strapped around his ankles, _though I'm sure he's not wearing any underwear._ I smirk at my thoughts. Leaning back he sits with his legs crossed, a hand on the ground behind him and the other wiping the sweat from his brow. I can sense his smile is forced but I'm unsure why. "It was nothing really, you just kept repeating 'too' once I started carrying you.." He trails off as he cocks his head, forehead wrinkling as his brows meet again. I didn't even notice that I was pulling the blanket up until it covers my nose, breathing the hot air from my exhales makes me dizzy. I blush, _dammit_. He smirks. "What.. there something you're not telling me?" Leaning forward he props himself on a hand while tugging at the blanket near my feet with the other, successfully freeing my face from the comforter. His eyes pause on my teeth clamped over my bottom lip but I can tell he's angling to look down my neck. "C'mon Hinata, tell me.. or I'll take this from you." His grip tightens as his smile turns back into that villainous grin.

Sitting up I clutch it to my chest with one hand while the other attempts to pry it from his fingers, grinning back I watch the stitching weaken, break and shrivel. _Just like me._ "Okay.. I had a dream.." I admit truthfully, looking anywhere but at him as he lets go, for now. My lips are stuck together in a thin line from the end of my sentence, they feel glued shut as my anxiety sounds the alarms in my head.

Sitting on his heels he leans forward with his palms on his knees, looking like he's ready to pounce. "What about?" His voice is steady, glancing at him his infectious grin strikes me in the heart, my stomach drops to my feet as I wonder how to answer.

Scrunching the fabric in my hand I narrow my eyes as I gulp back my timid feelings, _he's my husband now_ , reminding myself of that fact pumps me with the confidence to reply. "I'm not entirely sure of all the details but.. the part that stood out was.. uhh.. about something you mentioned earlier, right before we.. ya know.. remember?" It all made sense it my head, but some of those words just refuse to vocalize, _I'm so awful at this_. His intrigued expression flips back to confused, he shakes his head, a flicker of avidity behind his stare.

Smirking at me he inches forward, his quick minuscule movements almost undetectable but luckily my eyes are better than he anticipated. "You'll have to refresh my memory.." He trails off as I watch him flinch again. Pumping my fists with excess chakra I latch on to the top hem of the blanket at my chest with both hands, jumping to my feet, taking a defensive stance. Thinking this should suffice I relax a fraction, blinking, I feel a breeze again. Opening my eyes I hear the delayed shredding of fabric as I watch a bright beam shoot over the water. "..unless you believe you can catch me." He shouts, chuckling. My sight locates his figure by his colored pants standing out against the dark background of blue. He's made good distance on the surface of liquid, already about ten feet away.

 _Pang_. My embarrassment is back as I look down, a small strip of the trim is all that's left of my cover, draped around my shoulders like a sorry excuse for a scarf. Tossing a deep sigh from my lungs I glare at him as I think quickly, tying my hair up with the shred in my hand, making it safe from getting wet. _Chase the Orange Flash of the Leaf? No thanks._ My subconscious snarks at me. Trudging out to the water, focusing chakra in my feet so I don't plummet under the surface, I stand directly in front of him. "No, you win.." I shrug as I cross my arms, feeling flutters in my stomach my knees start to buckle so I let them touch to support my weight. One of my toes dips in the water as I tap my foot, staring up at him through my lashes. "You said.." I gulp, closing my eyes. "..maybe someday you'll take.." I hold up my fingers to help him count. "..two." I barely mouth the last word as I hear him gasp. _Slosh_ , I open my eyes as he _plunks_ under the water, a plop splashing me in the face. Rubbing my vision free of the obscuring liquid I stumble forward a bit, bending over I search through the surface to try to find him. "Naruto?" I call out, my hands on my knees as I fill my eyes with chakra. _What is he doing?_ I can barely see through the cloudy water, the effervescent heat making everything distorted.

Suddenly I hear and feel bubbling behind me, before I can turn around, he breaks through the top, emerging drenched, clutching an equally as soaked sleeping bag. "Oh man.." He groans. Facing him I get sprayed with another sheet of warm water as he covers himself with wind chakra, a cool breeze flowing around him, he uses his energy to dry the torn blanket. He glances at me and pauses all his movements, eyes trailing to my glistening skin. I'm sure my wet porcelain figure is refracting the light above like a disco ball. "Fuck.. I am _so sorry_.." _Sarcasm_. His eyes find mine again as he hands me the near dry blanket, a deep blush over both our cheeks. "..I lost focus and.. yeah." He stares at the pony tail on top of my head. "Hina, were you serious?" He asks as I clutch the blanket to my front, nodding my head. His eyes roll back, I watch his hands turn to fists at his sides for a split second. "I thank God for you every day.." He says, his voice filled with lust as his narrow pupils find my face.

I giggle as he steps toward me, fingers trailing down my cheek, running up to brush back a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Is that so?" I shiver as his hand flows down my neck, over my shoulder, he pulls me to him.

Enveloping me in a surprising hug I feel him at my waist, poking me through the blanket I'm holding. "Oh yeah.. and I'm about to start right now." With his hips still against mine he shoots down to kiss me fervently. Grinning as I bite his lip, he grabs the cover in my hands and I willingly let go, hearing another gust of strong wind toss it to dry land. Shocking him I grab for the hem of his pants, his hands fly in the air as he pulls away to watch. Somehow I undo them with ease, my fumbling fingers yanking his bottoms down to his ankles. Popping back up to stand I hold my own hand at my waist, pushing my still damp tits out further. He smirks at me as he struggles out of his clothes and sandals. "Well well well, look who's the lewd one now.." He chucks everything over his shoulder and for some reason my eyes jump to watch his shoes skittering through the dirt in different directions.

A familiar orange beam strobes in my peripherals as a wave under my feet falters my flow of chakra, I sink into the water, feeling my skin turn red at the sudden blistering heat. Kicking I strive for the surface, gasping as I reach the comfort of air. "Gahh!" Spinning a sense of panic douses me as I fail to find him, I head for shore feeling hopeful of its solace. As I swim closer I reach a ledge in the water, stepping up the slight slope the sedimentary rock feels smooth against my bare feet. Something brushes my leg. "Oh!" I spin, flailing my feet at nothing but hot water, backing up the slope the liquid level gets more shallow, eventually letting me crawl backward on my hands. I freeze as I find multiple dark blobs, speeding, heading straight for me under the water.

The one to my right is the first to emerge, crawling to me, slowly staring me up and down; a second form of my husband pops out of the water to my left, mirroring it's clone. The real one stalks up between my legs, his eyes a dark red that I've learned to crave, all three blonde boys meet me at once. "Let's try this out, slow first?" He gazes at me with a tint of awe, grabbing my waist and dragging my pelvis out of the water. I nod, eyes getting wide as the two at my sides lift me so my whole front is exposed, my back floating in the water as they all drag me from the edge. I cover my mouth with both hands as three tongues begin massaging me together.

The two new faux friends are attached to my nipples, nibbling almost in unison as their free hands massage my chest. My husband holds my ass in place with both hands, squishing sporadically as he sucks and slurps all over my sensitivity. My face lights on fire as I realize what's actually happening to me right now. "Oh my _God._." I hold my head at my temples, afraid I might fall to pieces without a grasp on reality. All of them smirk as they glance at me, increasing their speed together in a silent communication. My arms fall back without my consent, under the water, their two hands still holding my shoulder blades so my squirming doesn't sink me. Fumbling around my fingers brush two sets of rib cages, making them react the same way he would. Clamping down on me I feel them panting between their teeth as my hands sink to fondle their groins. "Mmh.." I bite my lip as the crimson eyes between my legs realize my hidden actions, he sucks hard as his hand snakes to slink a finger inside me. Grasping both of the seemingly longer members I instinctively wrap my legs around his neck, pushing his mouth on me harder. He starts his prodding inside me, hooking toward my front like I showed him last night, flicking with his tongue I feel a pressure growing in my groin. I start pumping faster, small waves forming around me as I feel his clones stiffen, sucking my chest until I scream. "Ahh!" As he dips another finger inside me his pushing and pulling gets faster still, both mouths on my breasts start licking with their lips parted, intermittent breathing spreading over my chest. Watching as all three tongues circle my most private parts I feel the beginning of a burning surge, trickling through his tremendous touch. " _Oh my_ , I'm ganna.." Melting into his grasp my legs straighten out, curling my toes as I grip on the clones harder, they lift me from the water in response, holding my ass in place for him. Feeling my weightlessness vanish as their strong hands grip and grope all over my body the familiar unfurling inside me ignites with a vivacious velocity, reveling in every sensation he's giving me. Pressing my thumbs down on both of the heads in my hands there's a tangible slime leaking from them, glancing at each of them in turn I bite my lip. Just as I'm about to burst at the seams he chuckles against my sex, I sense his hand nearing my backside. His littlest finger finds it's way in and immediately starts wiggling around, stirring a yelp from my throat as I feel myself squirt at the strange sensation. Watching myself spray his chin as he smacks his lips on me is my undoing, arching my back the top half of my head dips under the water, sheathing my eyes from the air. Hooting and howling out my pleasure his clones clamp over my nipples and pull hard as I feel him suck me into my orgasm, a force shoots over my thumbs that are still pressing down on the double duo dominating my breasts. I gasp, "Narutooo!" Right before I begin throbbing around his fingers the troublesome two at my sides poof into nothing, dropping me in the water, my climax sending them off too soon.

Taking a small gulp of air in my mouth I fall under the surface, hearing his muffled frustration seep through the depths of liquid. " _Damn it.._ " Pulling my waist to his I feel his arms envelope me, dragging me from the water, bringing me to him. Gently wiping my face for me he rests his hand on my cheek, thumb stroking as he pulls me in for a soft but seductive kiss. "I'm sorry I dropped you, but that was a very.. informative session.." He beams at me, a soft blush painting his face, turning it almost plum purple in this dim lighting.

Locking my legs around him I feel his too soft member at my thigh, slowly bobbing in the water as it grows slightly. "What do you mean?" I say still a little lost as he wobbles us up the slope until he can rest his weight on me, my voice is barely audible compared to the loud rushing waterfall behind him.

His breathing is heaving and hard, panting quickly as he nears the edge of the beach-like hot spring. "Well.." His eyes scrunch shut as he hides in the crevice of my neck once again. With my back resting on the warm stone the water comes up to my shoulders, lapping under my breasts, the rest of me submerged completely as the rock dips suddenly. He squirms against me as I feel him grow again. "..uh, first of all, when I come.. so do my clones.." My eyes pop at his words, squeezing him as the realization hits me, _he climaxed while pleasing me.. whoa_. He clears his throat as I'm sure he noticed my heart race at my distraction. "..second.. you've officially unmanned me.." He sighs as I fight a chuckle by pressing my lips to his shoulder. "..and third.. when my shadow clones finish.." He trails off as I glide my hands down his sides, plunking under water as I reach his pelvis at my waist.

Giggling as his eyes find mine with his face still beside me I end his sentence and thoughts all at once. "They're _finished?_ " Finally finding my favorite fragment of him my fingers fondle his member until he thrusts his hips against me. I moan as I rub him over me, pressing him down on my clit as he grabs my swollen red tits. "So.. how are we ganna do this then?" I ask, I'm still adamant even though I don't wanna get dropped again. He's usually the one who comes up with the more debouched positions but I can't stop one particular scene from bubbling through my subconscious.

Dropping out of my dream of straddling him with another hitting me from behind I smirk at his face, he's wearing an expression that's obviously absorbed in some _very_ dirty thoughts as well. "Oh, you still wanna try?" He flexes his firm member in my grasp as I push him against me, nodding with my eyes wide, frenzied for his love. He sighs as one of his hands sinks down to tickle my waist. "Don't you think we're skipping a step?" My puzzled expression makes him chuckle as he trails his fingers down to my cheek.

I rub my hand over him, stretching to reach for the stubble at his base, he throbs in response still looking at me from the corner of his eye. "There are steps to this stuff?" I squeak out my question, the rushing water behind him masks some of my surprise, not all though.

He chuckles, squeezing his hand around my chest he leans over to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Only if that's what you want.." Dragging his touch over my abdomen he moves down to cradle the other side of my ass, squishing his grasp around me he inches toward the uncharted territory. Instinctively I spread my legs for him, getting used to the feeling of wanting more; begging him to touch me. His already wide grin stretches further. "..I just don't wanna overload you again, can't have you fainting in the water.." My small giggle turns into a gasp as I feel him probe around my other hole once more. _He's right after all_ , moments ago the intense feeling of just his fingers in both was enough to set me off, I probably couldn't handle _that_ just yet. He smirks as I pucker at his presence. "..besides, I want the real me to be the first to take you here." Slipping in the tip of his middle finger he snakes his other hand around to my front, pushing himself out of the way he fondles my lower lips, the water adding lubrication as his fingers flick my clit with ease.

I shiver, half at his touch, mostly at his words, I sigh as a deep pleasurable drop in my stomach lights up my self esteem, something I had almost none of a week ago. Now as I stare back at the love of my life, finally feeling completely comfortable, the ripples of water around our naked bodies surges waves of lascivious energy over me. As I speak it sounds like someone else is talking through me. "Okay, I'm willing to do that, it sounds.. _interesting_." My voice has such a power behind it even I'm surprised, instead of twiddling my fingers like the shy girl I'm leaving behind I feel up his abs, groping over his pecs, gripping his shoulders and pulling him to me.

He gasps into my mouth as I kiss him forcefully, putting my all into the slipping and sliding of our tongues while I feel him melt into me. As I grab his face I feel his hands travel up my body, caressing me as he wraps me in his passionate embrace. He's the first to break away this time, looking at me with that new sexy stare I've become _very_ fond of. "Thank you.." His genuine gesture reminds me of myself when I woke to him carrying me down that dark tunnel, after everything that's unfolded it feels much farther in the past than it really is.

For a while we just hold each other, allowing the gentle waves inside and out to bathe over us as one. Getting lost in my thoughts my brain tingles as my inner fragility begins to dissolve, disintegrating into nothing. The pure love I have for him rids my mind of that emotional disturbance I blamed for everything in my life, almost cringing at the memories of my over-introverted qualities. Now I know I can finally stop having to retreat, examine and overthink every little thing, allowing the ability to just act and do what I please to spark a long awaited part of me into existence. _I'm so happy._ I've asked him before if I was allowed to be this overjoyed, of course he said yes, I now understand why he was so adamant back then. _Live and let live._

Shuffling on top of me he backs up to look at my face fully, lips parting as his jaw drops a fraction at my salacious expression. "By the way, uh.. since we're being all open and honest, I kinda feel some.. apprehension about sharing you, is that weird?" One side of his lips curve as he stares at me with wide eyes.

I giggle as I feel his pulse race under my finger tips, _what a goof_. "Well you'd be sharing me with yourself, so yeah, yeah that is a little odd.." His face starts to fall but I catch it, angling him toward me again. "But I understand, like I said.. I'll do anything you want." I bite my lip as my memories echo in my head, fervent desire reflecting through me as I repeat my words from last night.

He presses his lips into a thin line, glaring at me with love and lust, I feel him flex against me. "As long as I make you come, right?" He grins as I nod enthusiastically. "Okay then, flip over for me." He smacks my tit and watches it giggle.

Tilting my head to the side I hesitate, _I really wanted to watch this time.._ "But, why?" My heart races at the idea of being blind to his actions, a vulnerable vixen at his discretion.

His head bobbles down, closing his eyes, shaking from side to side slightly. "I'm pretty sure it's the best way, for both of us.." He trails off as I watch his cheeks heat when his eyes meet mine.

I squeeze my thighs around him, enticing another throb from his member between my legs. " _And_ you like watching me from behind?" Biting my tongue I slip a hissing laugh in as his cheeks darken further.

Tilting his head he fights the coy smile painting his lips, tightening them to a pucker. " _So?_ " He smacks at my thigh, the water acting like a barrier, slowing the force slightly. Grabbing my hips he pulls me up so I glide over him, my shoulders slip under the water, just grazing my chin. "Can you blame me?" His voice has dropped a few octaves and contains a layer of lechery as his pupils morph into dagger-like rods once more.

Sitting up on my hands I bring my feet in to rest on his lower back, leaning my head at him in return. "I guess not.." My wicked grin makes his eyes go wide as I caress his backside with my legs, feeling his muscles clench at my touch.

He jolts forward, simultaneously grabbing my legs and holding them at bay. "Hey!" He shouts, leaning in with a fake scowl on his face, I widen my eyes at him dramatically. _What are you ganna do about it?_ I raise my brows a couple times, clearly edging him on. "Didn't I tell you to flip?" He growls, keeping that dark look plastered on his face makes my pulse race in the best way. "You should know what might happen if you don't listen.. or do I need to remind you?" Reluctantly, on both ends, he floats away from me while pushing me back up the slope, giving me room.

I nibble on a finger as my legs close by themselves, staring at him as innocently as I can. "Maybe.." _Please!_ My internal thoughts shout, already accustomed to wanting the sharp sting his hand gives me.

His expression squeezes a pinch more of amazement in, his brows look like they're about to float off his face. "Grreat." He growls at me, grabbing my ankles he twists them over one another, turning me so I'm sprawled out on my belly. Leaning on top of me he presses my head against the semi-dry rock, my cheek squishing as I strain to look back at him. "I'm ganna say.. you get three for that look just now, one for hesitating.." He snakes his other hand around to fondle my front again. "..and one for playing with my butt." Without warning he starts rubbing over my clit frantically, freaking out I start to flail around, fighting him as he flicks me until I scream again. I catch a glimpse of his sultry smile, a jolt running through me as he stops his rubbing and grabs my hips. "Brace yourself.. this is not ganna be gentle." I gasp as I feel his nails digging into me again, biting my flesh, igniting my desire to watch into a brighter burning I can barely withstand.

Resting on the shore of my new favorite hot spring I prop myself up on my elbows, balancing on my tippy-toes so my behind remains above the water for him. Looking back I can just see him in the corner of my eye, straining my neck, too afraid to pivot in case I lose my equilibrium. "Okay, I can take it.." Nibbling on my bottom lip he squeezes me tighter. _I feel giddy_ , the butterflies in my stomach are doing somersaults. My snarky subconscious is tucked away in the corner, silently awaiting our punishment. My libido is front row center, basically begging for more than we can handle. His breathing gets heavy as he takes his hands from my hips, trailing his finger tips over my cheeks, down the back of my thighs. One long sigh later and his touch leaves me, only to come barreling back, striking me on the right cheek, _hard_. "Ahh!" I shout, lurching forward as his smack screws up my balance a little. My breasts graze the stone, sliding over the slick rock as I spread out my hands, trying to gain more support. His words hold true as he hits me again, a sharp sting running over my left cheek, spreading down _there_ as I yelp. "Oh!" His hand lingers, skimming over my reddening skin, just inches from dipping in my drenched hole. I quiver and he chuckles at me, removing his hand and leaving me wanting more. I'm not waiting long as he strikes the right side, even harder than the first two, I scrunch my eyes, slightly regretting my decision to let him go all out. Slapping my left cheek again my whole ass feels numb, though he lightened his blow a bit, probably sensing my decent discomfort at my silence. _One more_.. Feeling his leg between my thighs he separates them from one another, strategically spreading my ass for him. My breathing is matching his now, panting heavily as I prep myself for the final blow. "Hah hah.." Before I know it he's got three fingers inside my sex, hooking and pushing and pulling, almost too quickly he's gone, leaving an ache inside me. "Ohh!" My disappointment prominent as I go to try and inspect what he's doing, I hear a high pitched _whoosh_ of wind, in a millisecond a prickly palm is pulsing directly over my back hole. I find my teeth clamped over my hand, where my thumb meets my wrist, biting down I feel the flesh nearly shred under my grip. Without a word his mouth is latching on the super sensitive skin he's just stopped spanking, sucking and slurping all over my backside. "Hah! Oh god!" I gasp as he starts pulling my ass into the air, with both his hands and his mouth. He starts massaging my hole, slowly he slips his tongue inside causing me to wail out at the pressure surging through me. "Gahhh! W-what are you.. _doing?_ " Supporting myself on my palms I bite my lip, I know what he's doing, _but why does it feel so good?_ He smirks with his face still buried between my cheeks, sneaking one of his hands around, giving attention to my neglected lower lips.

Finding my swollen nub he starts circling it slowly, just barely pressing down, eliciting a quiet stuttering sigh from my mouth. He chuckles again, I flinch at the new stimulant he starts giving me. "Mmhmm.." His gentle humming vibrates over my cheeks, between my legs, hearing that familiar rushing liquid noise makes me realize just how well he knows my body already. I quake and shake while he makes me scream, a steady stream spurts into the water beneath me, squirting for so long I've lost all my senses.

After I'm done the nerves left intact shrink and shrivel as I remind myself to breathe, in and out, slowly. Finally he stops flicking with his tongue to start kissing up my back, along my spine, making my skin shoot shivers over my whole body. "Ohh.." I feel his member sliding against the now sodden slit at my behind, his hands traveling up my sides, moving to cup my breasts. As his lips meet my earlobe and begin nibbling I sigh at the tingling in my groin. "You can go ahead and do that for the rest of my life, I won't mind.." I giggle as I feel him flex, smirking in my ear he pinches my nipples, making me gasp at the sparks running through me.

"Deal!" His smile flashes in my peripherals as he snakes down to play with my front again. "First I wanna try, if you're still willing to.." He trails off as I feel his heartbeat racing against me.

Taking a deep, steadying breath I turn my head enough to kiss him, his slick lips reminding me again what he's just done and what we're about to do. "Yeah, I'm ready.." Another dropping jolt in my belly as I say those simple words, I spread my legs a little more.

Dragging his hands down my back he blows a long exaggerated exhale over me, giving me goosebumps as he holds my waist. "I love you.. and you're too good to me.." I feel him take himself in his hand, rubbing up and down over the wetness on me. "..if it hurts at all just tell me and I'll stop." He says, spreading my cheek and running the ridge over my waiting hole.

Propping myself up on my hands I try and fail to look back at him, only catching a glimpse again as my ponytail tickles my shoulder blades. "I know that." I say impatiently, _just put it in already_..

Letting go of my cheek he brings his hand to his face, _I think_. "Okay, here we go.." He trails off as he rubs his head, a warm dribble of something leaking down my holes, then he's pressing the tip against me and I almost convulse on the spot.

Just when he starts to slide in all my muscles tense at the difference of sensation as he stretches my virgin ass. " _Oh no.._ it's too big." Scrunching more than my eyes I feel the rock beneath me start to crack, realizing quickly chakra is spilling from my fingertips due to a loss of concentration.

I feel his hand rest on my back, gently pushing me down to an arch. "You have to relax, it's just the head.." I gasp as my toes try to curl, _what?!_ That can't just be the tip of ice burg, this might not be for me after all. _We'll just stick to his mouth instead._ My subconscious is glaring at me, clearly blaming me for the predicament I've got us in. "We can stop if you want.." My heart sinks, half at the eager thought of a way out but mostly at disappointing him.

"No, it's fine. I said we could try, just.. just let me get used to it." His hand moves back down to hold my waist in place, lifting me slightly. I decide to rest on my elbows, feeling the sharp poke he was making lessen to a dull dive. "O-okay.. now try it." I force my legs to turn to jelly, feeling him slowly slide in and down, _so deep_.

This odd type of full is growing on me as I start to throb at the emptiness in my front. His nails dig into my hips again as his pelvis meets my behind, sighing intermittently. "It's in.." Squeezing me once more he reaches a hand around to fondle his favorite part of me, flicking my clit I clamp around his member in my ass, crying out as I feel him stretching me when he flexes back. "S-sorry.." He breathes. "I'm really hard, this feels _so good_ , are you okay?" He kisses my shoulder as he keeps himself pressed against me, he hasn't started thrusting yet, _talk about self control_.

Reminding myself to breathe once more I search for my words. "Y-yes, I'm good, I-I like it too.." It's not a lie, it's just _different_. As he leans back I balance on my chest and shoulder, finally angling to look back at him. "You can.. move now." The arm resting on the rock is stretched out, holding me in place, the other reaching back to pull my cheek like he did, opening myself for him.

As his gaze finds our hips joined together I watch a deep blush spread from cheek to cheek across his face, _this is another first for us_ , my skin heats with his at the realization. "Ahhh.." Is the last thing I hear before he pulls back, just a bit, shoving himself back in it feels like I'm trying to push him out. _I'm completely relaxed_ , literally could not relax any more right now. His movements are so subtle I barely feel any friction, his hips not meeting me the way I'm used to, just an odd poke deeper in my belly. Letting go of my backside I reach up to cradle my breast, the slight swaying of my chest from his light thrusts reminds me how good it feels to pinch my own nipples. I roll my eyes as that superb streak runs down my abdomen, setting off another convulsion around his member. " _Uh_.." He grunts through his teeth as he tries to stop the pulse I elicited from him, not sufficient enough I still feel a slight throb inside, making me yelp. His slow steady strokes slide sweetly still, squishing my slick arousal, seeping down my soaked skin.

Closing my eyes I stop to savor the moment again, soaking up all the sensations I'm experiencing. The steaming spring water wrapping around my thighs, skimming my stomach and breasts, just lapping around my shoulder, I shiver. My nipple between my fingers grows and hardens as all the hairs on my body stand alert, gooseflesh covers every inch of my skin, I shake. My husband's thick throbbing hard member thrusts through me in this new thoroughly enjoyable way, I revel. Opening my eyes as his pelvis meets my back again I feel a dangerous drive for the rough deep dives he did earlier, disregarding the potential consequence of passing out. Steading myself with my outstretched hand I start rocking my hips into his, meeting his pelvis with a smack, sliding him in and out of me with a satisfying slick sound. "Mmm.. _yes_." Straining my eyes I watch from the corner as we connect thrust for thrust, every time my still pink skin slides over his I move quicker, wanting the next smack more than the one before. Almost sensing the speed I need he grabs my hips tightly, guiding me as I push back faster, my hand starts groping all over my body. After jiggling my breasts I slink my fingers down my center, feeling my nerves blaze once more as I tickle the stubble at my groin. Jolting from my own touch I grind my ass against him as he hits me hard, _the best accident I've ever done._ "Hah!" His length bounces inside me like a seesaw, grazing my g-spot through the barrier between my holes, I tighten around him. Looking up at him through my lashes I know he felt it, now I'm begging with my eyes for it again, he flexes for me. "Ahh!" Not breaking our gaze he slips past the sensitivity deep in me as I feel an unfamiliar spring tightening inside, I squirm. My vision gets blurry as water wells up and spills over my cheeks.

His vibrant eyes grow wide as he backs up, half of him still buried in my too tight hole. "I'm sorry.. do you want-" I cut him off by reaching for his hips, attempting to pull him to me.

" _More_." That one word is all I could make out as I fall back against him, sliding him inside me as I grind my hips in a circle, groaning as I push his rock hard shaft around my swollen g-spot. Holding me in place I watch his sly grin switch to that salacious grimace, with my heart in my throat he spreads my cheeks and drops his hips once. "Ohh.. hah!" Another sizzling spark shoots up my spine, his strong stroke striking me in my sweet spot, his motion stopping is the only down side.

Squeezing my waist in his hands he leans forward a bit, stretching me again as his wide base fills my ass, I wince. Lifting his leg he rests his foot on a small divot in the stone, a convenient ledge laid just for us. His weight shifts to his side as he balances himself against me, the prodding before was just a pointless nudge compared to the powerful poke he's giving me now. I moan loudly as his head flexes against my inner nub, a wave of promiscuous pleasure pervading through my body, I pulse again. He pulls back slow, sliding almost all the way out of my small hole, a slight pause, slamming back into me I fall forward as my eyes roll from the sting inside me. I mumble out a moan as he continues, exiting at an excruciating sluggish pace then filling me fast and hard, jolting me forward each time as I inch down to fondle my front lips. "Yeah.. _take it._ " His voice laced with a low guttural growl I grind again as I rub my clit, a tingling burn growing in my groin.

Fumbling fingers flick over my dripping sex, flinging my head back I scream as he really starts to move. "Fuck yes! _Give it to me!_ " I gasp as my own voice surprises me, a thick gravely tone mirroring his, the desire singing from my vocals shows just how much the dirty side of me has seeped through every crack in my crumbling morals. I smirk, _Naughty Hina has a ring to it_. Intricately circling my super sensitive clit I feel myself flood as he picks up his pace even more. His length dropping inside me brings to life a new shimmering plateau of pleasure, a tingling taunt tantalizing my entire being as I reach the edge of my limits. I scream, almost begging him. "Ahhh, _Naruto?!_ " I'm not sure what question I asked but I'm glad I did, his response was perfect. Without missing a beat he wraps my tied up hair around his hand, wringing some of the remnant liquid onto my shoulders as he tugs me into the air. "Oh my!" I easily recognize that mundane but extraordinary unfurling in my belly as he hits me even deeper.

With my one hand still wiggling over my sensitivity I use the other to prop myself up, arching my back as he slams into me. With my hair tethering me to him his trusts pound directly where I _need_ them, my body jostles at his actions but luckily there's no where for me to go as he holds me in place. Staring ahead at his discarded pants and my blanket on shore I feel my scalp go numb, as his hips shove me forward it causes his hand to tug me back and vice versa, leaving me in a loop at his whim. In that moment I realize I love being his vulnerable vixen, _who knew being so bad could feel so good_. My heart races, my cheeks heat, my stomach drops, I gasp. " _Uh-huh_.." Grunting through gritted teeth his voice sounds more like the fox demon inside him. _He knows._ His grip tightens as his force increases all over again, ripples of his ravaging are rolling over my muscles as I reach the end of my rope. The whole time I was sure I'd been climbing but with the shredded tip of string between my fingers I know I'm about to fall forever. Dazed through thoughts of my dream I quake as his powerful prodding pushes me past my breaking point.

With a heavy moan I release the strand in my hand, drifting to that sea of stimulation ten fold. Bellowing boisterously through my bereavement of reality I bob gently into the blue lagoon below me. Like a sinking ship I feel myself submerge slowly, the stream swallowing me whole. My muffled moans are suddenly amplified by the familiar liquid ice seeping into my vocal cords, searing my screams with vigor and lust as I lose myself in the waves washing over me. My inner coil sizzles out and resparks repeatedly, fading to faint nothingness then exploding back to life. Spectacular spasming simmers through me as my release decides to cease too soon, shooting my senses as I screech more seductively than I thought possible. "Ughh.. God _yes!_ " I moan loudly, hearing my echoes ricochet off the mile high walls of rock, almost masking the exuberant rushing waterfall.

With my hair still wrapped around his hand I rest on my elbows, feeling him tug as his hips smack me still, melting into the burning after glow mercifully. A snapping slap on my rear cheek strikes me with adrenaline, his powerful pounding eases to lighter but faster thrusts. "I love the sounds you make.." As he hits me he turns his pelvis, one side, the other, then the middle a couple more, for good measure, I wail for him. His grip tightens, his muscles stiffen, his beat breaks, he swivels a moan out of me again. His heavy panting turns to gravely grunting as he continuously grinds out my girly groans, shouting over me to be heard. " _Where can I come?!_ " There's a question I never thought I'd be asked, let alone answer, but for some reason it feels like a common courtesy. I'm almost glad he asked, until I realized _how_ I'd have to respond.

 _Screw it_. "In my ass!" In a second he's pulled me up against him, jiggling my cheeks as his hips smack me still, my back arches while my shoulders rest on his chest. His mouth finds that spot behind my ear easily from this angle, wrapping his hands around me, cradling my breasts while pressing my pelvis against him. Snaking my hands around the back of his neck his thrusting slows as my groaning turns to long moans. "Ohh.. hah.." His grasp on my breast slinks up to grip my jaw, allowing him to kiss me up my neck, nibbling on my earlobe I shiver out a moan again.

His thrusting finally stills with his last hard smack, I feel him throbbing as he fills me with his climax. "Ahhh, _fuck_ … you have no idea how good you make me feel." He grunts as he empties himself inside me, slowly loosening his grip I sense his muscles turn to putty beneath me. As he falls back to glide out over the water his shrinking member slips out of me with ease, making me sigh heavily none the less.

For a moment I relax as we drift on the hot spring water, my back to his front as we float in more ways than one. He squeezes me and kisses the top of my head, as I stare at the fading shoreline past our tangled legs I feel more at peace than ever before. Just as I go to close my eyes, my twinge of exhaustion switches to slight panic, a faint ooze starts to seep from my behind as we sail backward still. Suddenly I feel _very_ dirty, bad but in a hot way, a new way I could see myself getting used to. I giggle, "So much for getting clean.." He laughs boisterously, echoes rattling off the stone around us as he shakes us both, disturbing the water holding us up.

As he goes to sit we sink slightly, unhooking his legs from mine he moves to swim next to me as he talks, not-so-faint humor lingering in his voice. "Oh I don't wanna hear it, you basically begged for this.." He trails off, a slight pause at my reddening cheeks. "Anyway I like you a little dirty," He winks, "..so long as I'm the only one who sees it, ya know?" He kisses my shoulder as our drifting comes to a stop in the center of the ring we're in.

I scoff as I glance at him, sitting up myself and bobbing in the water as I start to tread in more than one way. "You act like I'm capable of doing that with someone else?" My brow is almost higher than my ego, _I'm liberated not completely demoralized.._

He holds his hands up in defense, "No no, of course not Hina, it's just.. after all that, you seem different, I feel this crazy new energy from you and I don't think it'll be easy to hide.." As he wraps his arms around me I don't feel as fragile, still soft and subtle but much more durable both inside and out. He stares at me with timid eyes, his heart racing through his veins. "Am I wrong?" His voice cracks slightly and I realize my attitude may have offended him.

I let out a long sigh, feeling myself sink as my lungs empty. "No, you're not, I know what you mean, I sense it too but I'm sure it'll be a positive change for us both, I can take care of the rest myself.." A dim smile paints my lips, I'd never thought I'd be able to say something like that and actually mean it, to my husband no less.

He smirks back at me, holding my waist under the water. "That's fair, I've just never seen you so in control of yourself before, it's inspiring." He winks as he trails his hands around my back, dipping further to cup my cheeks.

My eyes pop open as he pulls at my ass, letting the rest of his climax flow out into the water, _unbeknownst to him I'm sure_. I grab his arms in protest. "Oh, I'm all out of inspiration, at least.. until we get home." Closing my eyes and tilting my head I give him my best smile. _Kill 'em with kindness._

He retracts his hands, feigning offense as he sits himself up on the surface of water, chakra glowing under his naked butt. "Mm, well then we better get going.." He holds out his hand and I take it, kneeling to get out of the hot spring.

As we stand together the wind from the now closer waterfall seems to blow right through me, sprinkling goosebumps across every inch of my skin, as I start to shiver he puts his arms around me and guides me to the shore. After he gets dressed he wraps me in the blanket and we walk silently back to our camp, exchanging a few glances and blushing cheeks along the way.

Pure white sunlight streams from the entrance of the cave, dancing light over the giant walls of rock, exposing all the vibrant red stalagmites and stalactites surrounding our faux home. Naruto is strapping up the rest of our belongings, demanding I rest due to the fact I've been feeling woozy since we left the hot spring. Taking my hair down definitely helped the tightness in my head but my equilibrium still seems a little off. As I stand in the center of the remnants of our rest spot I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness for having to leave it behind, as a couple and as individuals this place holds a lot of firsts for us now. Crossing my arms I feel a knot in my gut, almost begging me to stay, making me think going back might not be best. _There might not be a Hokage to return to_.. Too late to push that awful thought from my head I feel tears welling up in my vision. I have no idea why I'm so emotional right now but I still attempt to fight the urge to cry, keeping a faint grimace on my face in the process I'm sure. That's when he turns around, his foot skirting to a stop as he notices my expression, kicking up a small plume of dirt. "What's wrong?" Slinging his pack over his shoulder he rushes to my side as salty drops spill over my lashes. _Damn it._ He rubs my shoulder as I wipe my own tears.

I sigh, blinking my eyes dry and shaking my head, _guess I'm still a drama queen_. "It's nothing, I'm just ganna miss this place.." That's not the whole truth but I just can't bring myself to crush his hopes to help Kakashi, all I can do is keep him happy for now.

He smiles that giant genuine Uzumaki grin, melting my heart and fluttering my insides all over again. I kick my libido back down the trench she's in before he notices, _simmer down you insatiable freak_. "S'okay, we can always come back.. it'll be our little secret." I nod a tad and his smile seems to stretch even further. Stroking the small of my back the fabric of my shirt ripples under his touch as he leads me out of the arch of rock, tingles tickling my spine as I dream about our love-cave. Once we reach the trees I take a glance back, another pitfall in my belly shocks me as we soar through the green leaves without speaking once again, mixed feelings flooding my mind as we trek to Konoha.

Upon entering the village it's as if everything has a new tint to it, the colors seem brighter, the wind feels warmer and more comforting, the shadows seem almost non-existent. However I still can't shake the feeling of those gray rain clouds looming overhead, casting a dreary feel over this quiet place I call home. Leaping from roof to roof I'm aware no one's really watching me but it seems as if there are a thousand eyes plastered on my back, like I'm still as open and exposed as I was in that hot spring. I know it's all in my head but I'm not used to feeling the anticipation of being confronted, like I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. _I only had one. Well, three._. I roll my eyes knowing that's how it always starts, I try to distract myself by talking, if only I thought about what I was saying before opening my mouth. "Do you feel that?" A lump forms in my throat as I put my foot in my mouth.

He glances over his shoulder at me, somehow still not missing a beat as he plants his foot on a loose shingle, barely shaking it as he bounds back into the air. "Yeah, it's like everything is asleep.." I don't have to see his face to know his expression has fallen, his ominous tone says it all.

Swallowing my guilt and tossing my emotions into the trash I try to regain a positive attitude for us both. "Well it is still early, lets just get to the hospital before we make any observations.." He nods and picks up his pace, I knew the whole time he was lagging for me, I've never cursed my lack of power before but compared to him I'm a snail in a rabbit race.

Weaving around the crowded white halls and busy corridors we finally make it to the ICU, slowing to a saunter as we see Sakura signing off clipboards and shuffling papers into lost-looking nurses arms. Her brows raise dramatically as she spots us, eyes darting between us both a few times before settling on me. My lips form a thin line as I wave at her sheepishly, the jolt up my spine is sure _she_ can see right through _me_. Like my forehead has: " _I'm not wearing panties_ " written on it. My subconscious glowers at me as my steps falter, she comes scurrying over after shoving the last binder in her hands to another girl in green scrubs. As she reaches us she holds her arms out, palms up. "What happened to you guys?" Her expression is worried but her tone is more annoyed than anything.

My heart sinks as _he_ stutters this time, his face turning red as he forgets how to answer. "Uh.. um.." I cut him off to save some time, and embarrassment.

"We were caught in an ice storm on the way, I got hurt and Naruto lost a lot of chakra from the battle so we ended up getting stranded in a cave for the night." I say smoothly, my head surprisingly high. _So he still won't tell lies_ , good to know.

He scratches the back of his hair as the flush falls from his cheeks. "Yeah, what she said.. Sorry." Swatting at the air she urges us to follow her, taking a left around the nurse's station we veer toward a small army of anbu, guarding the last room on the right.

As we inch toward the archway I watch her shoulders sag and her head droop a fraction, shaking it off she nods at the guards as we pass, Naruto and I follow suit, ducking into the oversized suite. She turns sharply to face us, her hands shaking as she clears her throat. "We've been waiting for you guys to proceed, none of the other Hyuga felt confident enough to perform this.. experimental procedure. Honestly I think they just don't trust their abilities enough to want to treat the Hokage.. but with my expert opinion as both a medical professional and a shinobi who's fought side by side with you, I'm positive this will work.." She closes her eyes a second longer than usual before walking over to pull back the curtain, revealing a frail silver-haired ninja, comatose, lifeless on the too large hospital bed. I choke back a sob, covering my mouth with my hand while Naruto grips my other tightly. "Something is blocking his central chakra point, I'm not sure if it's from the trauma itself or if it pertains to Kichirou's chakra control but medical ninjutsu seems to have no effect. Basically, we can't penetrate our energy deep enough to get everything going again without potentially harming his heart, only a highly skilled Byakugan user is capable of the precision we need." Taking another shaky breath she opens the front of his hospital gown, revealing a gnarly purple wound on his chest, all stitched up of course. "I have a good hunch your chakra needles will give his system a jump start to wake him up but we're running out of time now, I don't want to have to put a feeding tube down my teacher's throat. Will you try this for me?" A hundred emotions flash across her face, unfortunately for me she settles on despondent, probably due to the lost look I give her.

I'm completely taken aback, I'm no medical aficionado but it dawns on me that even my own clan has put Kakashi's life in my hands, to succeed or fail on my own. The realization almost makes me faint. "W-wait, you want me to use my Harichakra on him?" Now _my_ hands are shaking, though I do my best to seem impassive I know woeful energy is rolling off me in waves.

She nods, moving to the other side of the bed, unhooking the tubes and cords with ease. "I understand its meant to cause damage instead of correct it but if you just release a few tenketsu points accurately it should be enough to wake him up." She pauses at my less-than-confident expression. "I'll be right here, ready to treat him with medical ninjutsu if anything happens, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

My legs get weak, I feel like I'm about to hurl. "I don't know.." I sense Naruto's strong hand grip my shoulder, squeezing, angling me to face him again.

"Hina, if I could take your place I would. You're the bravest, smartest and most gentle woman I know, you can do this." He kisses my cheek, hesitating he whispers in my ear. "..I love you." As he stares at me with those big aqua eyes I feel like I can do anything, _he's my dream come true_ , might as well give back to the universe that has blessed me with such luck.

Steeling myself I nod at him, furrowing my brow slightly as I position myself next to the bed. Holding up two fingers I call upon my inner energy, a surge bubbling exuberantly through my center, heading north. Chakra fills my eyes, a negative film veils over my vision allowing the hidden maps of energy enveloped in Kakashi to become visible. I gasp semi audibly, shocked at the mess inside him. Normal chakra in a functioning shinobi ebbs and flows in a natural current, never bunching or becoming uncoordinated unless blocked by striking the tenkestu directly and accurately. In Kakashi's case the outer energies are slowing rapidly as the central chakra point is barricaded from every connection, the circle spiraling in a nonsensical array of movements. It's as if flashes of lightning were dancing behind a snowflake being frozen just to thaw into a puddle of muck; repeating in a new order each time, a sporadic seizure spasms inside this storm of chakra. On closer inspection a sliver of sickly green aura is sealing off the synapses attached to this middle point, creating a coating meant to constrict his chakra to the center. "Oh no.." I inch closer, watching tendrils roll from the twisting and turning green vines of vicious energy. "Kichirou's chakra.. it's almost completely woven in.. if I'd known I'd have the potential to actually help.. I don't know, I wish we'd have gotten here sooner." I say mostly to myself. I feel awful for putting this man through all this unnecessary trauma, I feel guilt for getting lost and wasting all this time. My anger is the last to hit me as I fight my self-pity party, _I've got to make this right_. "Okay, let's do it." I say squaring my shoulders, Sakura and I position ourselves at his waist on either side of the bed, Naruto backs away to give us space but I can feel his eyes on me. Clearing my mind I extend my hand, fingers together with my palm out, facing him. I hover just an inch above his cool skin, feeling even more clearly just how warped his power truly is. With a jolt up my spine I release five microscopic needles of chakra from my palm. "Ha!" In a flash they're striking him all at once and piercing the few biggest connectors to his center.

The emerald aura flickers and flares but is still holding on, I grimace as Sakura's medical chakra radiates over his chest for a second, stepping back. "Again." She urges.

Charging up quickly I release five more in the same exact spots as before. "Hah!" The strikes cause the color to dim further but small tendrils are still lingering loosely, I shake my head.

" _Damn it._." She mutters as her hands cover his chest for a moment once more. "One last time.. do it, now!" She pleads.

"Hah!" I overestimate my power, magnifying the needles ever so marginally, boosting the colored ring until it snaps and shatters. "Oh my!" Deflating in an instant; depleting to nothingness, the mint mirage makes way for the vibrant white-blue chakra to flow free, kick-starting the surrounding networks until they're back to their normal rhythm. Letting the power drain from my eyes I back away as Sakura latches her healing jutsu over him again, this time keeping her energy up as his chest rises and falls. In just a few moments Kakashi's color has returned, his muscles start twitching and his head begins to stir.

As his neck rolls his arms flex while his legs straighten out under the blanket, as he stretches a disgruntled noise emanates from his lungs. "Ahh.." Wincing slightly his eyes scrunch before fluttering open, the scar on his left eye wrinkling as he squints to see.

"Thank God!" Sakura exclaims, ceasing her healing to grab a flashlight from her pocket. Shining the light back and forth over his pupils to stimulate his dilation she speaks softly, for once. "Try not to move around too much yet sensei, your injuries are still healing.." She trails off as she starts checking his vitals, watching his respirations, and writing on the bedside clip board.

Regardless of Sakura's warning he attempts to sit up, struggling with weak arms he fails and slumps back down, not before he notices Naruto and I. "What.. h-happened?" He askes, looking a little dazed as his eyes roll back from the effort.

"You saved me." A dull droning voice carries from the hall, dark hair and even darker clothes stand posted in the door way.

I hear a muffled gasp come from Sakura, she slowly moves to stand at the foot of the bed, her eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights. "You're still here.." She probably meant that as a question but lost the ante by the end so it sounded more like a half-shocked statement.

Unfortunately he ignores her, leaving a sour taste in my mouth as I imagine Naruto doing that to me. "You jumped in front of Kichirou's attack and took a heavy hit for me.." He trails off while looking around the room, his eyes tracing anything but the pink haired doctor next to me. "I'll be forever in debt to you, arigato sensei." His voice still wavers as he saunters into the room, only half way he stops to stare at the wall again. Apparently appalled by the choice of scenery as he sneers at a picture posted up.

With the biggest smile Naruto moves to stand next to the bed, speaking exuberantly as he recalls more details to bring up. "Yeah after Sasuke and I took out Kichirou yesterday he brought you back here to get you fixed up, then Hinata and I got stuck in an ice storm trying to take a shortcut through the tundra. Once we finally got here Hinata just had to use her awesome Srirachakra to wake you up!" His beaming grin almost makes up for his mispronunciation.

I clear my throat. " _Harichakra_.." Both Sakura and I correct him at the same time, giggling I move to stand with her at the end of the bed.

Kakashi's eyebrow raises on one side. "Is that so?" Naruto nods with so much enthusiasm I'm worried his head is about to bobble off. "Well in that case, I have something to tell you Naruto.." A small grin raises under his mask for a split second and I know this is ganna be good.

Somehow not noticing the twitch of his cheek Naruto gets nervous as his brow furrows. "What's that?" _He's so cute when he's dumbfounded_ , which is often.

He weakly lifts his arm from the mattress, swatting at the air. "Come closer.." Naruto leans in to hear his whisper, half kneeling as he angles his ear toward him. "You're late!" He nearly shouts, putting a heavy emphasis on the 't', causing Naruto to fall back from the shocking noise.

A second passes before his smile is back, laughing loudly as he goes to stand. Sakura and I give a little chuckle as well, _some things never change._ "Haha, you've been waiting a while to give me that pay back, huh sensei?" He playfully punches his shoulder only to panic as Kakashi winces at the jostling blow.

"Hey now, don't be so rough! You'll open those stitches.." Sakura scolds them, still a small smile lingering on her lips. It's nice to see team seven in such high spirits, they're a great group and I'm glad to be in this circle of such close friends.

That's when Sasuke clears his throat, balancing his weight from one foot to the other, looking awkward. "Well if everything's taken care of.." He hesitates as we all look at him, a chill running down my spine as a cold elephant plops into the room. "I'll be going.." A portal pops up next to him, swirling a low pitched frequency over the room, rattling the curtains on their rod, shaking the bedside tables until they creak. As he takes a step toward the warped doorway of reality it seems to me like he finally acknowledges Sakura, looking over at her from the corner of his eye as she takes timid steps around me. "Mata ne.." He jumps without another sound, soaring through the black and purple vortex that leads to who-knows-where. (See you)

Her whole posture slumps a fraction, I watch as her eyes start to well up, blinking too slowly a single tear seeps down her face to drop on the floor in front of her shoes. For a fleeting moment I almost remember how she feels, to always be chasing someone who seems to keep running away. To feel invisible to the only person you've ever looked at that way. To watch the man you love be completely blind to the perfection standing right in front of him. Grabbing her hand I sense how much her strength is slipping, fleeting slowly as her self esteem wavers. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back, facing me and showing a weak smile. I can't begin to imagine the suffering inside this fellow kunoichi of mine, but that broken hearted grin gives me a good idea. Letting go my arm falls to my side as I stare at Naruto and thank the heavens once more for my good fortune, wondering what in the world I'd do if I were in Sakura Haruno's shoes.


	3. Chapter Three

Blackness. Dark and dangerous, it consumes everything. Thumping beneath me, jostling, muscles pushing and pulling to propel forward. Running away? No, running for.. for what? _Chasing_ , I need to find it. I can feel it, calling me, imploring me. Where? Nothingness still.. Closer, warmer, almost there. A tiny spark, small but substantial, I sprint, take off. Growing, getting bigger, light lingering in white, bright purple takes over. Blowing up the balloon takes the shape of a man, adorned with armor. _I've gotta get closer_.. Making no ground, clearing no distance, _damn_. Aiming at me, the archer readies his arrow, pulling, pointing, poof! A jet black flame, rapidly spiraling, soaring through the air. _I can't watch_. Silence for a moment, but he doesn't miss, _shik!_ A warm, tingling in my chest I'm thrust back, impaled through the heart, falling into the darkness, hands outstretched for my light.

Jolting forward, the world still shrouded in shadows, my head spins, _where am I?_ Rubbing my eyes, leaning I find a cliff, the edge of my bed. Feet steady on the floor, no more spinning, thank goodness. _Deep breath, another, you're fine just hungover.._ Looking down I'm in my white silk nightgown, which I never wear.. except that one time. Too thirsty to care the water on my nightstand is calling my name. I chug until it's half full, or half empty? Whichever, setting it down I attempt to stand. Wobbly first step, second, now we've got it. The window is still dark, I don't remember the end of the night. _How did I even make it to bed?_ Studying, worrying, drinking; the silly cycle being the last thing before the blackout. Tipsy toes trot down the hall, turning on lights as I go. Passing by I can't help but look, my reflection stares back, dark circles under teal eyes, pink hair in a mop. Watching the rag doll reach to wipe the remnant of drool, a fumbling mess. _Maybe not hungover just yet then._ Finding my way to the kitchen I spot the time. 1:44 am. Fantastic.. shitty night of sleep, shitty day of work, shitty patients being shitty. I sigh and head over to my sofa, collapsing with a plop. The previous night is evident on my coffee table, books all over, laptop still humming, glass of sake knocked on it's side.. Where's that bottle? Hopping back to my feet I'm on a hunt, checking the couch cushions, slamming around the kitchen cabinets. It's gotta be here somewhere, _or did I finish it?_ Checking the garbage I'm relieved. Aspirations for the prior I head back to the living room, is it even possible to retrace drunk footsteps?

There! Under the table I've found the cap, crawling on all fours I sift underneath the couch, my last hope fleeting as all I find are some neglected dust bunnies. A gentle breeze makes me feel bare, billowing up my short night dress. "Looking for this?" I jump onto the couch, spinning as I toss the lid in my hand at the invader. The dark figure vanishes for a second, then appears a foot closer, the cap clanging to the wooden floor behind him, rolling into the unknown.

 _Oh no._. There he is, long black hair covering half his face, attempting to hide his smirk. Dark clothes, short sleeved gray top, ankle length black pants, looking stark outside the shadows he's usually in. Standing, leaning against the breakfast bar in my too bright kitchen, _I must still be dreaming.._ Sitting atop the arm of my couch, feet almost pushing the cushion off I roll my eyes. "Oh, it's just _you_." I say in a slur. _Yup.. Definitely still drunk_. Falling back down, sprawling across my cushions, I heave a sigh.

Walking over he stands between the table and myself, looking down at me in more than one way. "You're extremely intoxicated.." He says with disappointment.

I point my finger at him, _he's close enough to touch_ , I don't dare. " _So?_ You've got my booze don't ya?" _Hickup_. I cover my lips, stifling a giggle.

He closes his eyes, "At least you're making sense now." _Now?_ Opening his lids he takes a step back with one foot, assessing me. "Did you finish your water?"

My eyes pop open, _oh shit.. did he.. take care of me?_ "Erm.. no?" I squeak biting my lip.

He sighs heavily, "Then go get it, and you can have this back." He places the open sake I had forgotten about, again, on the table silently.

I leap up to my feet, heading for my room but hesitate, turning on my heel as I hover in the hall. "Wait, did you.. dress me?" Suddenly I feel very under clothed, pulling at the bottom hem of lace. I can feel my cheeks heating under his intense scrutiny.

Again, a large intake of breath, and a quick exhale. "Yes Sakura, you were passed out on the floor, laying on your back by the time I got here." He raises his brow, _so judgy_.. "You had alcohol poisoning when I tried to wake you." Now is when I notice his cape is missing.

 _Oops_.. I smirk, "So you put me in this?" I gesture to my clothes, or lack there of.

I think I see him blush, but I can't be sure. "Well.. it is the only thing I've seen you sleep in.."

Oh.. right. _Swoon_. "And you came here because..?" I hide my face next to the wall.

"You sent me a letter.." _Double oops_.. "Just go get that water and I'll explain now that you're.. coherent." He sits on my white couch, resting his foot on his knee, looking more out of place than ever.

With wide eyes I nod heading for my room again. What on Earth could I have sent him that actually made him come back? My head spins once more as I enter my room, now seeing my discarded uniform on the floor outside my bath. Next to it, all balled up, is the black cape he wears to hide his missing arm. Reaching for the water I take another large gulp. "Ahh." Refreshing, I forgot how good water is. I'll remember next time my limit is three cups, not four. Or did I have five? I'll have to see that bottle.. _Oh right!_ Sasuke is sitting out there waiting.. Fuck, I look awful. Combing my hair with my hand and pinching my cheeks for some color I head back out with my one fourth cup of water. Walking all the way to the couch I curl up next to him, the cup in both my hands.

He turns, looking expectant, after a beat he gestures to the glass. "Finish it."

With a numb mouth I sip a couple more times till it's gone, a small dribble escaping the corner of my lips. His hand shoots up to wipe away the drop before it falls, my skin burns at his touch, sending a thousand tingles between my thighs. I try to keep my breathing steady but I can feel my pulse race under his fingertips, _already being intoxicated doesn't help._ He stares into my eyes a second longer than usual before dropping his sight to my lips.

Of course instead of kissing me and taking control like I'd want him to, quickly pursing his lips, he grabs the cup in my hand and heads for the kitchen behind him. _What a look_ , the battle of inner turmoil etched into his features is more evident than ever. The crunching of ice and clattering of frozen shards falling into the glass breaks my day dream, he looks almost normal, standing at my fridge door, replenishing my glass of water. _I could get used to this_.. He turns, rolling his eyes at my grin as he walks back to join me. "Alright, if you can finish this glass I'll consider letting you drink again." Now my eyes fly to the ceiling, _let me_. Ha! "Don't you wanna know why I'm here?" There's that sinking feeling I forgot about, _crap_. I nod, he smirks, what a fun game, he hands me the ice water. "Then drink up." I gulp half of it down, munching on a frozen piece that made its way in, he chuckles and it makes me melt. _What a unique sound._

I scowl at him, factious. "What's so funny?" My slurring a little more under control, he's still a little fuzzy around the edges. If he hadn't already touched me I'd forget he's really here.

His grin makes me hot, showing teeth, he's in a good mood, but from what? "You really have no idea do you?" He turns, sitting on his left foot, angling his body toward me, hand just inches from my knee.

I prop my elbow up on the back of the sofa, leaning my head to the side. "Sorry, I don't remember anything." Biting my lip I await the embarrassment.

Running a hand through his hair he smiles again, "Well.. I've actually gotten a lot of blackout letters from you but never one like this before, the part that got me was you basically threatened me into never to coming back to Konoha." He laughs whole heartedly at my horrified expression.

 _Fuck_.. "Oh man, I said that?" I cover my face with my hand, okay, go ahead and chalk this one up as the worst day of my life.

Removing my shade he takes my hand and holds it at our laps, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. I shiver. "Well it was under a stipulation, if I didn't uphold my side, you said you'd kick me out of the village.." His smile grows as he feels my heart rate quicken again.

My jaw drops, "What stipulation?" What have I _done?_

Letting go of my hand he giggles again, "Here, I don't think I'd do it justice." Reaching in his pants pocket he pulls out a small scroll and hands it to me.

Opening it up I immediately shut it again, a bunch of the first lines were crossed out, but not enough, you're still able to make out some of the obscene words, and flirting, and threats. _Geez_.. I take another peek, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Sasuke..

I should have known you'd already leave, piece of fucking shit

Please, just don't be gone for as long, I can't

No, fine, I don't need you anyway I'll just

I still remember the first time, its not something a girl can forg-

Okay look, I'm done waiting around forever. Come back NOW, take me again, once wasn't enough.. How about this? If you can make me beg you to stop I promise to leave you alone, I'll stop asking to come along or for you to stay or whatever. I've literally been frustrated from the last time you left three months ago! Do me a favor, just this once? Either that or.. I'll personally kick your ass outta my village every time you try to come back!

Yours,

 _Sakura_

Oh _shit.._ It's worse than I ever would have thought.. Sipping my water I stall, I can't look at him, I pretend I'm still reading.. yes, good. Nope. Ugh. I glace up, he's about to burst at the seams, I shrug. "Guess I'll have to cut myself off from sake then.." My face is on _fire_. I'll never live this one down..

He squeezes my knee, never this enticing, something is different about him. "Why's that? Now you've got what you want." He winks, "I'd like to be able to come back home sometimes."

Oh, he's just _horny_.. I roll my eyes, I know he hates it, but that's the point right now. "That was drunk me.." I bite my thumb.

"Oh trust me, I know how fond drunk you is of me." I raise my brow at him, "Sober you is a much better kisser." His lips curve up again, I gawk at him, at least I think, my face a little more numb now.

My mind is a mess, I blurt my words, not thinking. "You kissed me when I was blacked out?"

He laughs a short bit, "No, _you_ pounced _me_ , I'm sure that's why you got sick too." I'm a bold girl, just not when it comes to making the first move, he's aware of this.

My eyes do another spiral to the sky, "Fantastic.." My sarcasm doesn't seem to get the point across. "Sober me is good on all that.."

His lips quiver like he's about to laugh again. "So that's really how it is then? You beg me to be here but once you're slightly sober you no longer want me?" Spreading his fingers out on my thigh I feel a tingling pull, deep in my libido, a hunger I forgot I had. "That's not really fair.." He trails off and up.

My blood boils at that word, I grab his hand, careful not to crush it. " _Fair?_ Not fair for who? _You?!_ Please, the only reason sober me won't sleep with you is because I know you'll just leave like before.." I scoff. "I won't make it through that again."

He pulls his hand away, shaking it. "Sakura we've been over this, I just feel like I still have some shit to take care of, alright?" He's lost all his previous charm and jovial attitude. _What the fuck?_

I cross my legs, put the glass on the table and fold my arms over my chest. "What the hell is that supposed to _mean?_ All this time and you've still made no sense, if you don't want this just fucking tell me so I can move on!" Hands waving in the air, I'm shouting, on the verge of tears. Damn alcohol, I'm not even sad, just _angry_. At myself, at him, especially that drunk bitch that started all of this. Even now I know I'm only making it worse.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jesus, that's the opposite of what I want! I thought you'd know that after what we did! Christ Sakura.." He looks at me, eyes to the brim with apprehension. "I knew we shouldn't have yet.."

There they go, classic Sakura Falls TM, tears flowing down my already puffy cheeks. "What? Shouldn't have what? Fucked me? Go ahead and say it then, you shouldn't have fucked me!" After wiping my face furiously I ball my fists up and stuff them in my lap.

His eyes soften as he reaches for my shoulder but I shrug him off, I've never seen him crestfallen before. "You know that's not what that was.." His voice breaking, sounding like he might just cry as well.

I pout as he keeps his hand over mine, "Then what was it to you?" The water works have stopped but my voice is still quivering.

"Love. I was making love to you, I'm not afraid to say that." I can feel the fervent honesty of his words, a puddle forming beneath me.

I scoot closer, aware for the second time he didn't put me in anything other than this sheer silk gown. To be fair it was the only way he'd experienced it before. "Then what are you so afraid of?" I internally roll my eyes at my own distraction.

He huffs at me, "A lot actually." That's impossible, my inner monologue agrees with me, no one as powerful as him has business with fear.

But maybe I'm wrong. "Is it.. the commitment to me?" I hang my head, defeated. _That's probably it._

I feel his hand on my cheek, eyes fluttering open as his lips find mine. A short, very sweet kiss that leaves me reeling. "Of course not."

 _Double swoon_. "Then what is it? What keeps you away from me?" Silence, I place my hand on his and close my eyes. "Please tell me?" My voice is barely audible.

He leans his forehead against mine, speaking softly. "I'm afraid to lose myself again, I'm afraid that I'm not good enough, a lot I don't know.." He sighs, I feel his breath, it gives me goosebumps. "I tried to kill you for Christ's sake so I don't believe that I deserve you. Am I not allowed to have a few inner battles left to finish before I feel like I can love you right?"

 _That's_ it? I should have known.. "Sasuke you don't have to do anything alone anymore, I've forgiven you for everything already so none of that shit matters to me.." I'm ready to cry again but I fight the urge, I'm drunk and I know he doesn't care but I don't wanna scare him away. "I tired to kill you too.." I say, faint humor in my voice. He scoffs and I narrow my eyes at him.

He leans back, letting go of me but his eyes don't leave mine. "I don't forgive myself, that's why I feel like I have to keep leaving. My sins aren't done torturing me." His voice is seething with self loathing.

I crawl into his lap, thanking the heavens he doesn't push me away. He holds my knees in his hand, my back cradled by the sofa, looking up into his eyes I feel how broken he is. I inhale deeply through my nose, his scent rejuvenating my senses. Musky but sweet, like hot cinnamon. _Mmm_. "I can help you forgive yourself, that's what I'm here for. I'm not going to leave unless you tell me to and you're more than good enough for me, you're perfect as you are." I nuzzle into his chest but feel him stiffen, I back up to see his face again.

His expression is troubled, brows knit together, lips curved in a frown. "How will you help me when I can't even help myself?" The super solemn tone emanating from him is making my hair stand on end.

Placing my hands on his shoulders I put my head against his this time around. "I will love you, unconditionally. For as long as you need me to." I smile and feel him relax under me.

He reaches up to cradle my face again, "However long you're willing to."

I giggle, "Forever then."

I feel more than hear his sharp intake of breath before his mouth is on mine again, lifting me, pushing me back onto my side of the couch, laying over me his tongue forces it's way in. My brain tingles at the tangy taste of him, tangling myself around him every way I can.

His mouth like flames, licking and sucking and biting my lips, I feel a tightening down _there_ as he grinds his hips into mine. The heat of his fire spreading through me, slowly sinking down my throat to my chest, hardening my nipples. The smooth fabric of silk sliding around, making them more prominent, the slow burn shoots like a firework directly to my sex, making me yelp in his mouth. My sudden outburst now making sense as I feel his hand around my breast, still separated by that thin white layer he pinches my nipple again, making me shake under him. "Ahh.. fuck." I break our lip lock to look at him, my eyes timid, I don't know what to do next. He's leaned back, towering over me, giving me room to breathe. _Time to decide._

I know what I must look like to him, my legs wrapped around his waist, dress hiked up to my naval, right strap falling down my shoulder. I can almost see my reflection in the blackness of his eye: Hot and Ready to go. I cover my face with both hands, slightly shaking my head. "You felt that too didn't you.." His voice dripping with his lust for me.

 _He feels it too!_ "Yes! I did, and-and I haven't felt that since.." I trail off as he takes my hand away from my face again. He's so close I see bits of his Rinnegan peeking through his hair.

His nose is just inches from mine, "Me either.." I gasp at his honesty and proximity, my head spinning all over again at those simple but meaningful words. He chuckles and I feel my toes scrunch at the sound reverberating against me. "Did you think you were the only one? This is shit for me too.." He stares into my eyes as his hand travels up my thigh. Skimming over my waist, slinking along my side, sliding under my shirt he reaches my breast, squeezing again as I moan. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and leans down to kiss my neck. Leading up to my jaw he whispers in my ear. " _Please_.. I can't stand it anymore." He leans back to find my puzzled expression. "I-I don't know how else to love you.. please, just let me." His breathing is heavy, feeling wetness on my shoulder I look over to find a few tears spilling down his cheeks.

I grab his face with both my hands, kissing him deeply, imploring him, giving him full control. I have only one request of him. Leaning back, leaving his lips with an audible smack, I'm begging him now. "Just don't leave me this time, please.." Now my eyes are spouting water again, he's never cried in front of me before so I can't really help myself. The raw carnal need I have for him seeping through my strained tone, his eyes widen at my plea.

Running his hand down my shoulder, removing the other strap of my night dress he reveals my chest but doesn't allow it to take his attention just yet. "I won't." And I believe him. Shivers shoot down my spine from his caress. Our gaze breaks for the first time as he slowly starts to admire my body, I squirm slightly as I feel his eyes between my legs. I'm basically spread eagle with no bottoms, my only clothes bunched up at my midriff.

I've never liked myself physically very much, I've always thought I was too skinny, too flat chested, and once I became aware of _that_ particular body part my self confidence plummeted. I've seen the diagrams in books enough to know none of them looked like mine, being a little too forward, a little too open. My lack of excess skin made it so even when standing you could see half of my rosebud without really trying. I sigh but decide not to hide under my arms again. "Then what are you waiting for?" The longer he stares at me the more the red hot coil in me grows, I squirm again.

He chuckles while leaning down and pecking me on the cheek, "You're awful eager, considering you're going to be begging me to stop soon." His playful persona is back and it ignites my libido to full capacity.

I raise my brows at him, ready to play along. "If you can make me.." I've got _months_ of pent up energy, I could go all night.. I smirk at him.

His eye lights up, the red of his sharingan flashing at me. _Uh-oh_. "You know how much I love a challenge.." His big stupid sexy grin makes me drool, I might combust just looking at him one of these days.

Removing my dress straps I lift my arms over the couch behind me and spread my legs a little wider, tilting my face to look up at him through my lashes. "Do your worst.." I bite my bottom lip, the alcohol still definitely in effect, I ride the confidence of intoxication as my body aches for him.

Slowly, intricately, he trails his fingers from my ankle to my knee while he talks. " _Ohh_ hahaha, you're ganna wish.. you hadn't said that.." Removing his hand suddenly I feel a sharp _thwack_ on my inner thigh, making me yelp and jump back, propping myself up on my elbows. Leaning down he kisses the stinging skin as it starts to turn red. His mouth is only inches from my heat, all the muscles south of the border clench as he sucks, hard. Looking back up at me with a smirk he rubs my tender skin, I bite my lip to keep from moaning. It feels like he's pressing right _there_ , on the most sensitive spot, I convulse again, against my own will. _What is he doing to me?_ Without warning, _smack_ , my other thigh shoots a tingle straight to my waist. Repeating his cycle, lips brushing softly, sucking hard, pushing into the hickey with his thumb while he stares me down. I moan, sensing how moist I'm getting, I throb again, this time making a small plop noise, like stirring the mac'n'cheese. "Mmm, well since you're asking for it.." I watch in slow motion as his hand comes barreling down to give one more slap.

I can't tear my vision away from his sluggish arm, stuck in place as I tense up, awaiting the blow he's about to deliver to my groin. _Clap_. My gasp is intermittent as I choke on air, the jolt seizing like electricity through my body as I shake from the sweet stinging deep in my belly. "Ohhh fu-uckk.. n-noo!" Too late to object his mouth is on me, caressing my puckered lips with his, dipping his tongue in and around my swelled clit. I shriek as he starts to pull me into his mouth, suckling as I shatter beneath him. Melting back into the couch, moaning the whole way, my pupils dilating as I peak in my release, my eyes are rolling back into my head. After being in a dessert of angst my orgasm washes over me, drenching me in dopamine, submersing me in waves of bliss. "Oh Go-o-od!" I stutter as I quake and quiver under his expert mouth. I don't notice his fingers inside me until I break through the building pressure, I start to pulse around them, grinding my hips at the burning of my after glow. I've never came down so slow, feeling every throb, gripping his fingers, almost pulling him back in.

Moving his mouth to my shaved top he continues his hooking motion inside me, trailing up my abdomen, kissing, sucking, staring at me. Reaching my breasts I gasp as he presses his thumb on me, pushing his fingers up and back simultaneously, I pulse once more as my climax ends. Closing his lips around my right nipple, his thumb moves to the right. Clasping around the left he presses the other side, moving up to kiss me he presses down hard, making me moan in his mouth while I convulse again around his hand. Breaking away his breathing is shallow, his eyes burning into me. "Oh, you still want more?" Frantically I nod my head, incapable of words as he moves back down to my breasts, taking them back in his mouth as he fucks me with his hand.

He starts to move in and out, still hooking with his index but reaching and swirling with his middle, pleasuring both of my inner sweet spots. Covering my clit he continues moving his thumb in unison with his mouth on my nipples, back and forth, slow and methodic, he repeats this over and over and over.. _He's not going to stop_. My realization makes me spasm around him again, hard, pinching my libido to consciousness, I start to build again, fast. _Holy fucking shit_.. "No no no!" As I attempt to sit up in escape he pressed down on my clit, efficiently holding me in place.

He smiles, a wild wanton look on his face. "Are you telling me to stop?" He's pushing and pulling so rapidly I go numb as my aching sting is getting harder to hold.

"NOO!" I basically bark at him, growling out a moan, ready to burst through the roof. It takes me a second to realize his hand is gone, I'm staring into his eyes as it happens. SMACK! The bite of his flesh on my womanhood rips through me, my entire being singing at the ecstasy seeping from every cell, frantically rubbing his hand over me I fall into a dream as my mind loses itself in a loop. _Revel, clench, shutter_. I'm shaking and throbbing and spasming and trembling until all my muscles tense at once, the release of my most intense climax making me scream. "YES!" I moan and mumble incoherently as the violent clenching inside circulates through me, shooting a warm tingle up my spine as my brain fizzles in my second release.

It's only when I start hyperventilating do I realize Sasuke has me in his lap, cradling my face as he leans back on the arm of the couch. Closing my eyes I mimic his breathing to calm myself down, still feeling a slight spasm between my closed thighs. Opening my eyes I look up at him, face in a post-coital bliss. "Welcome back." He giggles and I smile.

"Hi.." I can't wipe this stupid grin off my face.

"Yes you are.." He laughs again, making me join him until I'm in hysterics. "What's wrong?" He sounds concerned, _oh boy._.

I contain my giggling enough to respond. "Haha, oh nothing, just the fact that I couldn't get anywhere in three months but you're here three minutes and.. haahaaa.." I can't finish my sentence, I'm completely flooded with endorphins I haven't experienced in forever, and drunk. _Still slightly drunk_.

He talks over my laughing, "Maybe I just know you better.." Running his hand up my thigh he leans down to kiss me, effectively silencing my fit. Grabbing his face I smudge the wetness on his cheeks, his mouth diving into mine, savoring me. I can taste myself on his lips and it makes me tingle, my naked chest very obviously stimulated once more. I feel his fist wrap around the fabric under my breasts, tugging gently. "Off.." He leaves my lips and I instinctively raise my arms, obeying as he quickly slips my gown over my head and discards it on the floor. As soon as I'm free my lips find his again as I push my tongue around, exploring him. Gasping for air every few seconds I grab onto his shoulders, the cotton of his top wrinkling beneath my grasp.

Backing up I reach for the bottom of his shirt. "Your turn.." He hesitates only a second before his hand shoots in the air, bending as I lift his shirt off, allowing me to take it with ease. Before it hits the floor his body is on mine again, pushing me back into the cushion as he takes my mouth, my head hitting the arm behind me with a thud. _Don't care_. His skin is cool against my own, his hand in the crook of my knee wrapping me around him, my nipples finding solace in the smooth squishing of his naked chest. I feel the button of his pants at my hip, instinctively I lock my legs around him, he grinds into me in response making me gasp in his mouth. "Ahh!" He stands up, off the couch, his hand on my chest, holding me in place.

His eyes like tractor beams gleaming down at me, his breathing is ragged, I notice the excitement in his pants. The black orbs in my eyes grow once more as my face lights on fire, _I turn him on_.. "Shit." He grunts. I'm glowing, putting my arms behind my head as I admire him, admiring me. His hand slowly starts to trail down my center, dipping his thumb into my naval he pinches me and I feel a sharp ringing resonate to my sex. I moan. "I love looking at you.." I bite my lip. "You have beautiful legs.." Skimming up my thigh to the apex he caresses me softly. "I love how smooth you are.." His voice barely a whisper he runs his thumb over my sensitive sodden slit, making me grab his hand with both of mine.

"Ohh.. of course." I let go at the look he gives me and reach for the band at his waist. "You deserve the best.." I look up at him and bite my lip again as I fumble with the buttons of his pants.

His jaw goes slack as I yank them down, feeling him through his boxers. "And so you are.." He says with admiration, pulling down his underwear and kicking both his bottoms off his considerable length is staring me in the face, making me gulp. Pulling my ass to the edge of the couch he pushes my leg, making it easy to kiss my knee. "Hold your legs back." Wrapping my wrists around the crook I pull and feel myself angle even farther forward, allowing me to see everything. I refuse to look away from his throbbing hard member, only inches from pleasing me the way I've been dreaming about.

Bending down he kisses the top of my sex before looking back up at me, then does something I'd never have expected. Quickly and forcefully he spits on my clit, making me jump at the hot wetness sliding down me. Taking the curved head of his raging member he rubs up and down, slathering himself in saliva, making me clench my toes at his silky smooth skin. _I can't take it anymore_. "Ohh God.. please!" I'm shaking against him, forcing more friction, begging for another release.

Only as I start to pinch do I realize I'm strangling my own legs, trying with everything I have not to let go, he starts to push around the base, never actually entering me. "Beg me to stop teasing you and I will." I shake my head, I'm not giving in. Circling around my hole he dips the very tip in and flicks up sharply, making me whimper as he grazes my clit. "I'm not ganna stop.." _Swirl. Dip. Flick. Swirl. Dip. Flick_.

"Ugh.. just put it in, _please_!" I'm aching again, a deep sore pressure all pent up.

I pull my legs tighter and he slips in a little. "Okay, I'll fuck you, but I'm not done tantalizing you.." He pushes just the head in and stops. "Not until you fucking beg.."

I don't even see his hand coming before it strikes my cheek, the sharp sting running down my body. I gasp, "What the _fuck._." Searing shivers tickle my nipples, trickle through my abdomen, tingling to my sex making me shake. It wasn't nearly as hard of a slap as he's capable of, just a hot snap of attention, who knew rough sex was so.. _rough?_ He laughs at my anger as it turns to angst, slowly he slides inside me. It's not like before, I can almost barely feel him, looking down only half of him is buried. _That's not nearly enough._. but I'll take it. "Ohh. Shit." I feel myself throb around him, my sweet sting turning back into a burning ache.

He almost growls staring down at me wrap over him. "Ohhh don't tell me just four inches is enough for you.." He starts to move out slow, I watch the ridge of his head peak out, quickly slamming back in, still only partway.

"It's not.." Repeating this a couple times, a dozen? Three dozen? I've forgotten the format of time and am currently in magic land with a sluggish shutter creeping from deep inside me, demanding to be hit. I can't feel myself build, needing more, faster, _harder_. I fight the urge to wrap my legs around him while scrunching my toes, refusing to close my eyes at fear of the unknown. _He could do anything_. "But I'm not going to beg.." Staring up at him I pull harder on my legs, accidentally forcing him out of me he slides up my slit, dragging air into my lungs I'm trembling again. "Holy Fuck!"

After being so deprived the sudden super strong stimulant seizes me like metal on magnets. He grabs my face hard, shooting down to kiss me, fervently, all the while pumping himself over me, shooting my senses into outer space. My frantic moaning into his mouth makes him stop, groaning himself. "You're doing so well.. I think you deserve a reward." My eyes light up at his words, almost letting go of my legs he slaps my breast making me screech again. "How many do you want?"

Does my head ever not spin? Did he ask me something? " _Whaat?_ " I say through a haze.

He smacks my other tit, hard. "Just tell me how many?" He says with a smile.

"Ten!" I don't care what I'm getting but it sounds like a good amount of _anything,_ especially if it's a reward. _Swoon_.

Staring down at me in appreciation he nods. "Mmm, perfect.. hold on tight, and do _not_ let go of your legs." His deep tone drenched in eroticism is heart-breakingly hot. Taking himself in his hand, rubbing a second longer and then shoving himself in my drenched hole, he goes almost all the way. "I want you to count, out loud." Bending over me I feel him go even deeper, making a small bulge on my belly he presses down on it with his hand. That aching spot deep inside me swells around his length, finally feeling full, I clasp around him, on purpose this time. He gasps, staring down at me with a sense of awe for a split second, backing out he slams his pelvis into mine, our hips connecting with a smack.

"Ahh.. one!" Hitting his target with ease I revel as my body quakes, muscles contracting at the sharp pinch he makes inside me. Again, harder. "Two!" _I should have asked for a hundred.._ "Three!.. Four!.. Five!.." Supporting himself with his hand on the back of the couch behind me he lifts his left foot onto the cushion next to me and continues his hard, deep thrusts. "Six! SEVEN!" Closer together his pelvis rubs against me, I feel myself flood around him as he hits me again. "EIGHT-NINE!" _Mother of fuck_ , he kneels on either side of my ass, removing my hands he leans down and throws my legs over his shoulders before kissing me and slamming his hips again. This time he doesn't pause, relentlessly he pounds away, a pleasurable numb blaze jarring my body as I break away to scream out my moans. "Ohh _God!_ Please don't stop!" I'm not even sure if I'm coming, it just feels amazing, like everything is melting around me. I feel all of him everywhere, I grasp on to him, scratching and clawing him closer, moaning the whole time he's thrusting away. _This is what I needed_.. Until, that is, a banging above our heads interrupts us, coming from my neighbors. _Oops_. I start laughing as does he, stilling his motion and leaning down to give me a peck he wraps his arm around me, planting his feet back on the floor. "Ten.." I whisper still panting.

Lifting my back a little he squares his legs, making me fall flush against him. "Hold on to my neck." I do as I'm told and he stands suddenly, filling me even deeper, gravity on his side he bounces me once and I melt. My ankles are over his shoulders, hands clasping around his broad traps, I stare longingly at him as I feel like a puppet in his grasp. _Holy shit._ "Oh no, some other time maybe." Laughing he turns and sits, dropping my legs, his arm guiding me to squat over him, his length still buried deep all the while. "Ahh, now it's your turn." He gives me a guilty grin, gasping from his exemplary efforts.

I can't help but laugh a little. "You're giving me control?" That question was a little too high on the octave scale. My inner monologue is silent for once, my conscience and the goddess downstairs have both fainted. _Oh boy!_

He grins widely as he caresses the small of my back. "Mmm.. for now, but you're not allowed to come." He winks at me as he puts his hand behind his head, ready for the show.

Pinching my muscles around him again I wink back. "Deal." He bites his lip, my jaw goes slack as he flexes inside me, shit. I steady myself on his broad chest and start to move, excruciatingly slow. _Up.._ Wait _.. Down_.. Sighing while I fill myself he twitches once more as our hips meet, hitting my g-spot I shiver, my inner walls tightening around him as I start my trek up the mountain. Smiling I continue moving over him, taking him this time, watching as I thrust him inside me, feeling every inch. Getting into a rhythm and gradually increasing speed I start to hear moaning again. _Oh that's me._ My lips are dripping, drenched from the rapid digging I'm doing to myself, deep desire devolving inside me. One of my hands instinctively moves to massage my nub, making me moan more. Sasuke leans forward and puts my nipple in his mouth, biting me. "Ahh!" His touch pushing a phenomenal pleasure that pervades through my whole body perfectly. I start to grind against him, unable to force my leg muscles into movement from the massive building he's making inside me. Reaching a plateau I bite my lip hard, freeze my hips and take my hand away, preventing my release. "Arrg." I grunt through my frustration as the tightening slowly fades away, shrinking and stalling the pleasure centers inside me. I start to ache as I stare into his eyes, a tickling burn replacing the teetering top I was so close to tipping over. I whimper as he flexes again.

"Okay, you win." He slaps my ass and I yelp. "If you do one more thing for me I'll stop teasing you, for the night." Raising his brows he squeezes my cheek in his hand.

There's a chorus of angels singing in my head, hyping me to take the leap. "What's that?" My speech an inaudible whisper.

Taking his hand away I huff, reaching he points to the center of my forehead. "Release this during sex and I'll give you anything you want." He smirks again, a dirty gleam in his eyes, he wants to go deeper into the dark. _Hot_.

Eyes wide, mouth popped open, I don't believe it. "You want me to waste my hundred healings jutsu.. for pleasure?" I'm appalled and turned on and angry and tortured by my torn mind, I start shouting. "I've spent years-" He covers my mouth but I keep talking "-( _reserving my chakra_..)" He starts laughing, I feel him move beneath me, so I grind my hips back at him. _Fuck you too._

Jolting me into the air he thrusts his hips hard, unrelenting and out of no where he starts to pound away making me gasp out moans as he removes his hand. "Think about it.. like this, what does it feel like.. to come?" He talks to me in a strained tone, making my insides melt around him again.

"Uhhh.. _amazing?_ " He's making noise as he hits me over and over, my wetness creating a wonderful friction between us.

He slows, wrapping his arm around me, burying his face in my chest. "Mmm, imagine that while I.. electrify you, or set fire to your skin.." Trailing his thumb nail down my spine I shiver. "You want pleasure, and I know that smack turned you on, I could feel it." He chuckles as his sharingan activates again, I stare into it, terrified and tempted, he dips into my mind. I feel myself floating, drifting in an abyss, suddenly hands are all over me, grabbing, pulling, _prodding_.. I feel his mouth on me, kissing me while I spin around in a sea of stimulation. My lack of concentration breaks the diamond on my forehead, spilling chakra all around me, neon pink markings overtake my body, spreading like wildfire, covering my naked torso and leaking to my limbs. I'm glowing with lust as I feel his tantalizing touch fade, leaving a longing for his warmth. I feel déjá vu as he arches his bow, this time my eyes are glued to him, ready for my marksman to make his move. The anticipatory tingles wash over me, just as his fingers slip over the string the arrow explodes, his Susanoo holding him in place as I'm eaten by his flames. My pleasure center, his target, is convulsing rapidly, healing and burning and heating and blossoming into the sweetest pain I've ever felt. Tingles are shooting over my spine as my brain throbs at the exchange of chakra overtaking me. _This is incredible_. I open my mouth and a silent scream makes my eyes pop as I release again. Just in time I watch his purple cloaked hand come crashing down to put out the flame on me with a smack. Gasping back to reality with my world warped I feel wonderful, refreshed and ready for round three, or is this four? "Is that a yes?" I feel dizzy as my neck makes me bounce like a bobble head.

"Okayy.." His thrusting having never ceased I feel a puddle beneath me, this way makes me so sore. I don't think I can come again, but he might just make me. "Now?" I bite my lip.

Stopping, finally, he runs his hand up my back and pulls me in for a kiss. "No, I'll tell you when, don't worry." He winks, his hand scrunching my hair. "Now I'm ganna make you come again, I think you've earned it.." He laughs slightly at my anxious expression and the pulse I do around him again. _How did I know?_

Horny but hazy should be my slogan, I curl my toes around the cushion below me. "Oh man.." Half excited half exhausted, eyes rolling back again as he slips out of me and tosses me on the couch.

I lay back in the corner of the cushion sodden legs spread wide, arms over my head, panting softly from all my excitement. He stands and walks to my side, placing his hips against the couch his length stares me down again. I gaze back and watch it throb, the small veins are protruding and glistening from my wetness as his tip swells under my scrutiny. Grabbing my head he shoves it in my mouth, moaning as I clean myself off of him. "Ahh, yeah.. lick it all up." The tangy taste of my wetness makes me feel different.. _sexy_. His eyes track my hand as I move to rub myself. Removing him from my mouth I run my tongue all the way from the bottom base to the tip, feeling him swell again as I kiss him. He pulls away, grinding his teeth as he falls to a knee. "Get your ass over here, now!" Jumping to my feet I rush to his side, he straightens up, holding himself, looming over me. My eyes are wide, _what next?_ Spinning me I face the couch as he smacks my ass, moving my hair he kisses the back of my neck, sucking hard as he presses his body against mine. My insides clench and melt at the feeling of him behind me, being blind, vulnerable, my heart beat quickens. Wrapping his arm around me he bends down with me so I'm leaning over the medium-high arm of my couch. "Stay down, it'll hurt if I slip out this way.." He says as he kisses my back once more before leaving me on the couch alone. Instead of staying face first into the cushion I turn so I'm on my right shoulder, facing away from the couch looking back at his actions. This doesn't feel quite right, my belly bent in, trying to balance on my tiptoes will be hard. Suddenly he lifts me by my womanhood, pushing my waist onto the arm, raising my ass in the air, my box out in the open. _Geez_.. This is ganna be rough.

Curling my lips and toes, gazing at him he starts to run his hand up my thigh, cupping my ass. He leans down and bites me on my cheek making me gasp. "Oh!" After his hand is done squishing the other side his thumb sneaks over to prod at my slit, staring at my face while I moan.

Dipping his thumb in we make an 'O' with our mouths simultaneously, hooking toward my backside I clench my muscles. Running his thumb up my wetness he crosses the border between my holes, puckering as his sodden touch swirls around me. _Shit_. I close my eyes, sighing at the strange sensation growing inside, soaking again a small dribble runs down my thigh. "I'm ganna take this too.." My eyes popping open as his mouth is claiming me _there_ , licking and sucking and kissing and sticking his tongue inside me! I wail as he rubs my tender spot, making a big wet mess on the arm of my couch. Smacking my ass he buries himself deep inside my sex, shooting down to whisper to me. "Not today.. go ahead and come as many times as you want." I moan my compliance, _do I really have a choice?_ Grabbing a fistful of my hair he starts to move, almost all the way out and quickly, deeply, back in. Grunting out a groan I watch as a purple chakra arm pops out of his left side, quickly trailing a sharp point down my spine. He picks up his pace, slapping into me with his sack, shooting stings into my belly with his length. Letting go of my head he holds my waist while his chakra burns around my behind, tingling my teased empty hole. Every thrust is faster and harder than the one before, my hips held in place as he hits me over the side of the sofa.

I have no escape from the deep building inside as my thoughts boggle around in my head from the double stimulation. "Ohh.. my.. God!" Moaning with every crash I feel my brain turn to mush as my insides melt, watching him work himself inside me from behind. It's so deep, I'm actually afraid to come, the numb pleasure spreading up my body in streaks of sweet pinching satisfaction. I stop myself like before and roll my eyes at the blazing tingle of bliss, I grumble incoherently as his purple energy spirals up my body. He muzzles me, preventing my loudness from disturbing the neighbors further. In attempt to revolt I scream into his chakra covering my mouth, feeling a heat at my breasts I find more plum energy surrounding me, harnessing me like a dog.

Still thrusting deeply I see his smirk as his thumb hovers over me. "You gotta be quiet.." I moan again and my breasts heat rapidly in response, almost pinching my nipples. I quake as I start to build again, reveling silently in the feel of his touch, puckering at his thumb. "Oh, you like that?" I nod, afraid a rebuttal might cause another pinch to tip me over the edge too soon. _I want more_.. His chakra pulls me back so my head is level with his thrusting, my chest dipping, just skimming the cushion. I stare into my kitchen as I steady myself on my elbows, his thumb dipping into me. I choke on my moan, a small flaming flutter running over my breasts. His deep thrusting slows, assuring I squeeze around every inch. Circling me, spiraling around both holes I feel him touch himself through the barrier, making me clench everything as he sighs. "Ahh.." He grinds his hips harder as I start an unfamiliar progression, almost down a hill. "You're so tight.." His voice is strained, grinding his teeth he flexes against himself.

My skin starts to heat on its own, I'm falling through a plume of smoke, choking me, it's getting harder to breathe, panting from my nose. After pushing himself all the way into both holes my heavy breathing causes me to throb over him intermittently. I bite my lip. Hooking his thumb he moves in and out painstakingly slow, taking just an inch out he continues to give it all back marginally harder and faster than the thrust before. The rapid soaring downward transforms into a steady feather like float as I clench around him over and over. _I give up_ , moaning softly my tits are on fire again as tingling chakra tickles and pinches my nipples. I tighten once more and his actions speed, stroking his thumb now as he moans with me. Pushing himself into both my holes while pulling on the chakra harness containing my screams I plummet into a dream. Closing my eyes I find the center of the Earth, definitely not dormant I dive, dipping into the dense dome of smelted rock, I feel divine. Melting into the molten material I make musical moans of amusement, shimmering in the sweet salvation of my release. Suddenly shaking and shuttering beneath shoots me into the sky, sending me soaring through seas of sensation once more. I crash, burning, rocketing back into reality, rattling in my living room, resting on the rough feeling fabric of my love seat. His chakra is gone, I'm still in a blaze of blistering heat as I come, my lava leaking down both our legs. Pulling his thumb out with a _plunk_ I pant through a silent moan, ready to pass out as I pulse rapidly around him. "Ohhh.." I sigh. _"..th-thank youu_.." My voice a stuttering lust filled murmur.

I feel him stiffen, both inside and out, he flexes against me again, hitting my g-spot it makes me wail. "..fuck." He starts to really move, making my sore slit pulse faster and faster. I whimper as he works himself up in my womanhood, whacking his hips into mine. It feels so good it hurts, a deep burn spreading through me, my eyes watering uncontrollably, I moan into the couch as I start to tighten again before I'm even done releasing. "C'mon, I know you want another.." I hear his smirk. He's hitting me so fast now, I can barely feel him exit, just a deep sore smack over and over. _I can't take it_.. I combust again, seeping more of my juice onto him, screaming my pleasure into the cushion between my teeth. Burying deep he hits me as I throb over him, I'm so tight I feel him twitch and swell. _He's ganna come_. I pulse, he strikes, I repeat, he smacks me a few more times and pulls out. "Arg shit.." I hear and feel him fapping against me, a warm goo spreading over my ass and back. I shiver again as he sprays me with his load, looking back I bite my lip, his eyes connecting with mine, his erotic lovemaking allowing an odd comfort to wash over me. "Well fuck.." His breathing is heavy, dragging long intakes of air he steadies himself, slowly moving over to stand next to me. Pumping his length again he smirks down at me, a dribble of white popping from his tip, I smile up at him. He clears his throat. "Alright, if you clean me up I'll return the favor." Without hesitation I grab him and pull him to my mouth, sucking as hard as he did on me. Closing my eyes I start moving my hand, feeling him stiffen as he pulses again in my grasp. "Damn.." He grunts, I feel another spurt shoot over my tongue, pulling him as I gulp it down.

Opening my eyes I slide him out of my mouth, our gaze meeting as I kiss his tip. Taking a silent gasp he leans out of grasp as I grin widely. "That's good enough for you?" I raise my brows and pout my lip, aware enough still to not move my back.

Surprising me he leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Great." He grins, looking over at the mess he made. Grabbing the cup of water, cubes of ice having melted, he takes a sip and hands it to me. "Drink this, I'll go get a towel." He goes to trot off down my hall, naked butt shaking as he steps.

Coming to I grimace. "Wait! There are towels of the _paper_ variety in my kitchen!" I shout after him, kicking my feet, immobility angering me. "Please do not use an actual bath towel.." _Boys._ I sip at my water, watching as he wattles back. His member has shrunken, though it still looks intimidating to me.

As he rounds the counter I set the drink down on the table, listening to him as he rips off some tissue. "You'd just wash the towel after.." He rolls his eyes as he reaches me, kneeling down to wipe my back.

My brows furrow on their own. "Gross.." Turning I look back as he wipes up my cheeks, folding the napkin and running it along the small of my back. He continues up my spine, getting the small remnants of his climax off. I notice a decent drop on the back of my couch, rolling my eyes when he's done I take the wad and wipe it up. "Nice aim.." I chuckle as he raises his brow at me.

Standing up he helps me to my feet. "Shut up." He grumbles with a grin, I see a small blush creep over his cheeks.

I roll my eyes as I turn to throw the trash away, mumbling under my breath. "Mmm.."

Snatching my arm he makes me face him, a dangerous look in his eye. "What's that?" He's got a salacious grin as he glares down at me.

Steeling myself I stomp my foot and square my jaw at him, standing my ground. "Make me.." I trail off as he grabs the paper in my hand, a spark flicking flames to life as the hot blaze disintegrates the tissue into dust before me.

My eyes grow wide as he leans, kissing me deeply, swirling his tongue around mine. "Hah, if you think that's bad you don't wanna see the arm of your couch.." Oh _fuck,_ I forgot about the mess I made, glancing down I can see the edge of the water mark falling over the arm.

I groan, _oh man,_ this is my favorite piece of furniture too. I scowl at him, "I blame _you.."_ While I'm biting my lip he pulls me against him, making me laugh through my frustration.

Feeling him grow at my hip once more he presses his lips to mine, still smirking as I squeeze him back. "That's fair, I knew what I was getting into when I bent you over." He winks at me as his hand strikes my ass, making me jump.

My lips still curving I gaze into his eyes, feeling my face flush further. "Mm, I kind of asked for it though.." I bring my hand to cover my open mouth, stifling my yawn I watch my nose scrunch, staring past it his brows raise at me.

Squeezing my cheek he smiles shyly. "Am I boring you?" He sounds almost wounded, _I'm_ _just exhausted._

I decide to play with him though, karma for teasing me. "Well I am fully satiated.." I say in a low voice, sneaking out of his grasp. _He never even had me use my seal_.. I hear my subconscious rustle in the background, _what if he's still not done?_

He chuckles at me and I can sense him rolling his eyes. "Maybe, but that attitude of yours needs to go for good." I turn back to look at him.

I raise my brow at him but freeze as I see his posture has changed, a hand on his hip, eyes narrowed, his length is returning to it's rigid size. "Oh." I gape at him, realizing exactly how he intends on achieving his goal.

 _No way,_ I'm about to collapse, my knees get weak as I think about going any further, I'm drained. In recovery I act like I'm reaching for his shirt, my night dress under it. "I guess it's time for bed." Before I can react at all he's snatched me up in his arm and thrown me over his shoulder.

Giggling I steady myself on his back, holding around his waist with one arm while the other clutches our clothes. Shrugging me I bounce as he pulls my knees to his chest, heading for my room. With my ass next to his cheek he turns to bite me again, making me wail. "Ahh!" He chuckles at me as we enter my room, the neighbors thumping their floor in protest to our noise again. Dropping the items in my hand I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

Throwing me down on top of my bunched up blanket he jumps me, making the bed shake, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Spreading his knees for support he positions himself over me, his hardening member bumping me as he moves. Holding my chin in place he bites my lip, grinding against me, jostling the bed again. I groan as my headboard smacks the wall, hearing the echo of his thrust is hot. "I love when you moan.." He says, trailing his hand down my chest, squeezing my breast quickly as he skims down my side, pinching and pulling at my waist.

I sigh again as his lips suck on my neck, I'm grinning at my ceiling. "What about being quiet?" I ask softly, my body trembling lightly as he swivels his hips again.

Looking up at me I brush his hair from his face, for the first time he doesn't flinch as he moves his mouth to suckle my breast. "Fuck your neighbors.." Taking my nipple between his teeth he grins as he stretches it, pulling back and letting it snap in place as it slips from his grip. I wail as my tit giggles under his glare. "..they can listen for all I care." Moving he takes my other nipple in his mouth, sucking until it turns red he rub himself over me, I scream some more, almost in reply to their knocking.

Switching between my breasts now he rocks his hips against mine, slamming the bed into the wall intermittently with my moans dividing the banging. Knotting my fingers in his hair I throw my head back on the pillow. "Oh God, how are you still going?" Running his hand from my chest all the way down to my dripping wet clit he rubs over me with his thumb, strategically making me shake and stutter out a moan.

Beaming down at me he chuckles. "Inspiration is right in front of me.." Closing my eyes my brow furrows as he takes himself in his hand, rubbing where his thumb just was. The painful ecstasy washing over my features asks the question my brain can't form. Slowly sliding himself deep inside me he brings his face to whisper in my ear. "..I've been waiting to do this far too long.." Resting his weight on me I open my eyes, watching as his hand heads toward me, thinking he's going to smack me again but he doesn't. Instead his fingers wrap around my neck, wet thumb pressing on the side, slowing the blood flow to my brain. Slipping back before I get a feel for it he smacks his hips against mine, jostling me as he presses on the sides of my throat. After the headboard clangs against the wall I gasp as I find one of my hands clawing at his arm, the other pushing his pelvis as I feel that peculiar pinch he loves to make inside me. Getting a dirty glare I loosen my grip on him, bringing my other hand out of the way I squeeze my nipple, widening my eyes as he takes me again. Tightening his grasp I feel my airway lessen marginally, he's allowing me to breathe while still affecting my oxygen deprivation. _Holy fuck_. I push his arm against me further, grinning at him as my face turns red, his eyes widen a fraction before he slams into me, frantically pounding away as I weep and wail out my pleasure. His eyes pierce my soul as he activates his sharingan, shooting chakra out of his left arm like before he growls at me. "Release it, _now."_ I watch as the purple power splits into three separate snake like tentacles, swiveling, slithering, swerving around until they find their goals. Sparking with sporadic energy two streaks suction to my tits, strapping around the small mounds on my chest. The third settles on my sex, spreading my thin lips it stimulates me until I'm screaming. Shaking my head he strikes me with his electricity for a split second. "Sakura!" He squeezes his hand as another jolt shocks me to my core.

This time I comply, feeling my blood boil further as my heavy chakra fills every cell in my body. Slowly the searing neon markings spread over my forehead, shooting down my neck, wrapping up my arms, around my torso it spirals and stings all the way down my legs. The seal meeting at the bottom of my feet completes the infinite loop necessary for this technique to be perfected. My muscles sing a million musical melodies at the mass of power I feel, rippling as they're ready to tear though solid titanium. I bite my lip as he has to increase his pressure ten-fold to fight against the extreme energy flowing through my veins. Still pounding away at my sore slit I stare up at him as the edges of my vision darken and blur. Scrunching my eyes I choke out his name. "Sasuke.." His sly smirk is my undoing, sensing it his eyes bulge as mind do, rolling back in my head as he ignites his lightning over me once more, holding it steady. Unlike before it's more than bearable, a feather like prickle dancing over my nerves as I float on my riveting river of pleasure.

Upping the voltage he vibrates my bones until I think my skin is going to fall off, instinctively my hands slam down, clawing at the sheets I stretch them until they shred in my grasp. He smirks, his eye drilling into my psyche as he speaks. "You're fucking perfect.." I go quiet and rigid as I feel myself nearing the edge of consciousness, drifting off to the end of the rapids I skirt toward a cliff. Slowing I teeter before I being the plummet, gazing into his eyes one last time I moan as loud as I can muster, the end turning into a full fledged scream. He smiles down at me as he pushes me into the waterfall, rushing into the cascading water he sizzles my most sensitive spots with his piercing chakra, increasing his frequency again he manages to hit me even faster. The same numb blaze brings me to the depths of this ocean in hell, and what better way to be brought than by Hades himself. Shimmering in the giant pond of my glossy glow I beam at him as I sense him stiffen like before, almost rocketing off to his own release. Retracting his chakra I relax as my seal slowly fades, slipping to sit in the diamond on my forehead once more. As my energy simmers back to normal I feel a wave of exhaustion wash over me while he takes his hand off my neck, resting his weight he wraps his fingers in my hair on top of my head. His lips find their spot on my jaw, just next to my ear, he whispers to me. "Thank you.." He thrusts into me once, twice and stops, grunting as he empties himself inside me. Feeling the hot mess fill me I arch my back as my muscles convulse for the last time, he slides out of me and quickly cradles me against his chest. Pulling the blanket over us he rocks me as I shake and shutter, losing myself as I drift into my dreams. The last glimpse I get is of my bed posts steaming, the tips of metal molten red, slowly fading back to blackness.


End file.
